What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger (Re-Vamp)
by Black Crow-Red Rose
Summary: Surviving off the power of Dark El is quite a feat for young Ara. She's lost everything and wishes for a place to belong. Even after finding love, unknown reciprocated love, she is betrayed and strays from the path of light, just like her brother. Will anyone save this trapped butterfly?
1. Tragic Butterfly

**Hey, people, this Yami with her first ever Elsword fanfic, What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger. This is the REVAMP, so if you want to read the first one, go to my profile, I guess.**

 **This story has a theme song and chapter picture & songs. I cannot put the links on here however because FFN has too many rules. You can look at them on Wattpad until I find a solution; sorry for the inconvenience. I have the same name, YamiMeiden; search without space in between the words.**

 **Let's get this show in the road, and SEE YOU IN THE OUTRO XD!**

* * *

 **(Fahrmann Village_ Ara POV)**

"Mother, father, where are you, 'I cried as I ran through our burning village

The demons from a close town invaded our home and raided everything. My family was being taken away from me one by one. I'd already fought off many, but there was just too many for me to handle alone.

"Gaaah, "I stared in horror as I watched one of my cousins be devoured by a demon

"No, "I cried out

The demon looked at me next; I was the next portion of its meal. It licked its blood stained lips and stood up with its tall muscular body towering over me. I was nothing but an insect compared to this thing.

"Waah, no, stay away, "I screamed as it pounced towards me

Taking my spear, I stabbed the monster through its head, its black blood splattered on my face. I shivered in disgust as the thing lay bleeding on the ground. It was like a crocodile mixed with a dog; what a horrific creature.

"Where is everyone, "I asked myself, "Why is this….happening"

"모든 인간을 찾아, "I heard demons coming my way, "그들을 죽 일"

"N-no, "I cried and started running towards my house

As I ran through alleys, I saw many of my family littering the streets. Their bodies had been tore apart by the demons, such an unworthy fate for such wonderful people.

"Mother, father, "I shouted running through the burning door of my house

"Mother, father, "I ran to their bedroom, "Mo…ther…"

My mother and father lay in a pool of blood in their bed, faces adorned with silent screams of terror. There weapons lay perfectly still in the corner of the room. They had been killed while sleeping.

"No, not this, not this, "I covered my mouth to prevent bile from coming out, "Please…no"

My legs were shaking; I felt helpless. I couldn't lose them, not them.

"Big brother, "I cried out, "Big brother come home, big brother"

I could feel the smoke flowing into my lung from wailing. I could hear footsteps coming in my direction.

"Ara, "I flinched as I heard the voice

"Big brother, "I swung around to see my relative

"A-a-Aren, "I whispered, "What happened to you"

My brother's skin was dark grey, eyes blood red. His normal armor was replaced with black and red scale like material.

"Aren…that's a name I haven't heard in a while, 'he smiled at me, "Little Ara, are you scared"

I nodded slowly, "Y-yes, yes I am, brother"

"Little Ara, "he stepped towards me, "Don't be afraid"

"Stay away, "I screamed, "Brother….did you…kill…mother and father"

"Yes, "he frowned at me

"Brother, why are you doing this, "I could feel tears welling up, "What happened to you…brother"

"You shouldn't cry little Ara, "brother was getting closer, "I won't hurt you, but I need you to take this for me"

Brother held out a shard to me; it glowed black and purple. It radiated evil energy so foul it was suffocating me.

I felt compelled to take it; it was evil, but I could tell it was strong. Would this turn me into a demon just like brother?

"Ara, come with me, "Aren took a step closer, "Come here"

"No, stay away from me, "I ran from the house

"Ara, "I heard big brother scream after me

I ran through our village, a hoard of savage demons trailing behind me. My brother followed behind at a slow pace, teasing me like a lion does with its prey.

"Oh no, "I gasped as I turned a corner into a dead end alley

"Ara, "I gulped and turned to face my sibling

"Brother, stop this, please, "I gritted my teeth, "Aren!"

"우리가 지금, 일반 그녀 있다, "A demon gurgled to my changed brother

Brother glared at the demon, his red eyes seemed to flare with anger. The demon squeaked before backing away into the growing crowd. Brother growled something in a foreign language making all the demons bow down.

"Ara, "brother held out the dark shard to me again, "I will force you to come with me"

"No, "I stood my ground, "I won't go anywhere"

"You are the only one left, Little Ara, "Aren grinned, "I don't want to lose you too"

"Stay away from me, "I shouted, "I won't go anywhere with you"

"Very well, "brother snarled, "You leave me no choice; I will force you to become my Dark Countess"

"No, "I shrilled, "Tempest Dance"

Brother jumped and dodged my attack, but at least I tore a pathway through the herd of demon thralls. I ran in fear, pushing the demons aside I ran as far as I could until I was blocked into another corner.

"Little Ara, "I could him sing, "Where are you"

Whimpering in fear, I tried to make myself as small as I could against the wall.

"There you are, "he found me

"B-brother, "I whispered, "Aren"

"Aren, call me Ran now, little Ara, "he smirked, "I'm not going to hurt you…..much"

As he closed in on me, I could feel the wall behind me crumbling. I pressed my back into it more, dust flying into my face.

"Little Ara, "he caressed my cheek, "Don't be scared"

"Big brother-Wah, "the wall broke apart and I fell

I hit the hard marbled floor of the basement and grunted in pain.

"Where is this, "I asked myself

Crates were shadowed by the darkness; however, in the center of the room, encased in a glass box lay a fox hairpin.

"What is this, "I lifted the box, "Why is a hairpin here?"

 _"Child,_ "a voice said

"Who's there, "I screamed and picked up my spear

 _"Don't be afraid; I will not harm you_ , "it said again

"Where….where are you, "I asked slowly

 _"In the hairpin_ , "was its blunt reply

"What are you, "I asked

 _"No need to know that now; the demons are coming; pick up the hairpin_ , "they said quickly

"Why should I trust you, "I didn't trust her

 _"I know you don't trust me, but please-"_

 _ ***BOOM***_

The door the basement exploded in a flurry of fire and debris. I was thrown against the back wall, the hairpin falling in front of me.

 _"Pick me up, now; we'll both be destroyed if you don't"_

"Little Ara, that's enough of our game of tag, "I saw Aren walk in, "It's time to come home with me"

"Brother, "I whimpered

"Little Ara, "he walked to me, "Come here"

"N-no, "I screamed, "Don't kill me, brother"

"I'm not going to kill you, little Ara, "he smiled and reached his hand out, "Come here"

 _"Don't listen to him_ , "the voice said again, " _He'll corrupt you"_

Aren didn't seem to hear the woman; I was the only one who could.

 _"Please, believe me, pick up the hairpin; now's your only chance"_

"I….."

 _"Please, believe me"_

"I…..I"

" _Please"_

"I tr-…tru…"

" _Please, believe me"_

I…..I BELIEVE YOU"

I grabbed the pin, and was enveloped in white light.

"Ara!"

"Where….where…am I, "opened my eyes to the grey sky

"Brother, "I felt something in my hand and looked down

The shard brother tried to make me take glowed ominously in my hand. Why did I have it?

 _"It's a Dark El shard, "_ the voice from before startled me

"Who are you, "I said aloud

 _"I'm Eun_ , "they said

"Eun, 'I raised an eyebrow

 _"I'm a celestial fox that your family kept imprisoned for centuries,_ "Eun said distastefully

"Celestial fox, "I whimpered, "a demon"

 _"Yes, but I'm not bad_ , 'Eun tried to convince me, _"I won't hurt you'_

"Why should I believe you, "I demanded

 _"I saved your life didn't I,_ 'I could feel Eun smirking _, "You are actually in debt to me'_

I growled at the demon. How dare she say something like that to me?

 _"That demon leader guy shoved that Dark El Shard in your chest after I nearly burned you to death,_ "Eun told me dryly

"What, "I screamed

" _I'm a celestial being; humans aren't supposed to come into contact with something like me,_ "Eun muttered _, "I'd been imprisoned for so long, my powers erupted like a volcano and nearly charred you" now, without that Dark El Shard, you'll probably crumble into dust"_

"What did this shard do to me, "I asked her

 _"I don't know; I felt you changing, so I sealed it off with most of my remaining power_ , "Eun replied, " _Couldn't have you turning into a demon on me"_

"I guess…thank you, "I stood, 'Now I have find brother and turn him back'

" _Find you brother,_ 'she seemed intrigued, _"could he have been that demon general; he was pretty adamant about taking you with him"_

"Yes, "I smiled, "I have to find brother and turn him back to normal"

 _"If he even can be saved; I guess I'll help you out,_ "Eun laughed

"Huh, "my eyes widened

 _"He took the Moon El Stone; that stone can help me get all my powers back; if we find your brother on the way, I'll help you in any way I can_ , "Eun explained, " _So, do we have a deal"_

I frowned as so many thing started swirling around in my head. What happened to my brother? Why did he save me with this Dark El shard? What will happen to me if I don't have the shard? Can I trust Eun? Can I trust anyone?

"We have a deal, but I have something important to do first, "I said

 _"And what would that be,_ "the mystical fox asked

"I at least have to give what's left of my family a proper burial, "I felt ready to cry

 _"Very well, let's get to it"_

* * *

 **(Ruben)**

She had no money, so she had to stow away on a ship heading east. Eun told her that she sensed many demons in that direction, so that was her best bet at finding her brother.

"This place seems…nice, "Ara said getting off the ship

'Yes, nice and dangerous, "Eun mused

Ara ignored the fox's ominous statement and continued on her way. She soon found herself in a small rural village.

"These people look so happy, "Ara stated, "I see wanted posters though"

'Banthus, "she said out loud, "I wonder who that is"

"*Cough* umm, "Ara heard a fake cough come from behind her

The Haan teenager turned around to see a white haired, slightly muscular male staring at her up and down. He gave off a lazy personality, but she could tell that wasn't the case.

"Who're you, "Lowe eyed Ara with calculating eyes

"I'm Ara Haan, "the young girl mumbled, "I'm from the Northern Fluone continent"

"And why are you here, "Lowe eyed the spear the girl was holding, "Hopefully not a declaration of war"

"Oh, no, no, no, "Ara shook her head to and fro, "I'm…looking for someone"

"Uh huh, "Lowe placed a hand on his sword, "What does this someone look like"

"I doubt you'd believe me, "Ara smiled fakely, "Can I leave now"

Lowe narrowed his eyes at the girl once before nodding his head and going off to yell at some rookies of his.

'What that, 'Ara's eyes widened at wonder as she spotted a large sparkling tree in the distance

' _That would be the El Tree, the source of all life here in Elrios,_ 'Eun said, _'That tree contains El stones and shards'_

'El shards, 'Ara placed a hand over the pocket of her bag that contained her Dark El shard, 'Is there a difference'

 _'As the name implies, your shard is evil and corrupted, yet the El shard brings life and joy,_ 'Eun explained

'Am I….evil, 'Ara asked the celestial demon

 _'No, my child, your heart is pure; your life is sustained by the shard; I doubt it will take over you_ , 'Eun smiled

'How can you be so sure, 'Ara exclaimed, 'My brother was changed and he's much stronger than me'

" _You are weak mentally_ , 'Eun chastised, ' _physically, slightly, but both can be trained'_

'I will corrupted by this stone, 'Ara said to her companion

' _Only if you give up; never…give up"_

"Don't worry, I won't, "Ara promised

"So what should we do now, "the Little Xia asked the demon

"Train, train, and train some more; we need to get you ready to save your brother, "Eun told her

"Where to start, 'Ara pondered

"Ask that pink haired woman over there, "Eun made Ara turn her head

Ara strutted up to the innkeeper and tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me Miss"

"Hmm, "the pinkette smiled brightly, "how can I help you"

"Uhhh, well, you see, I'm a traveling fighter looking for a good place to train…., "Ara twidled her fingers

"Say no more; you should head to Elder, it's just east of here, "the woman laughed, "I'm sure they can help you"

"Thank you, "Ara bowed to her

"No problem, 'the woman shook her off, "I'm Ann; hope to see you again"

Saying "thank you" to Ann one last time, Ara started to sprint to her next destination.

"Don't get lost in the woods, "Ann called after her, "I hope she heard me"

* * *

 **(Elder)**

"Ahh…Ahhhhhhh…..Ohhhhhhh…..Uhhh…..*pant* *pant*"

"This is extraordinary; a body and soul being kept whole by a shard of darkness, and the dark energy of the shard being contained by a second persona; this must truly be painful, "Echo gasped in scientific glee as she wrote down notes about the spear-woman lying in front of her

"I can hear his voice, "Ara whimpered in pain, 'Brother, please…save me….brother….help me"

After she'd arrived in Elder, a nerve wracking voice started pounding in her head. It kept saying things like: "Closer, you're getting closer", "Give into the shard", "You're worthless, nothing, nothing". A few civilians guided her to the little alchemist to see if she could help with the pain. However, as soon as she got there, she'd collapsed onto the tween and had no choice but to be dragged into the girl's house.

"No one is talking here but you; this brother of yours must be talking about you or is worried for you, "Echo continued to take notes, "Let me see if I have something to ease your pain"

Going into her shop, Echo grabbed medicinal herbs from one of the shelves and brought them back to the Little Xia.

"Take this, "Echo made the teen take the medicine basically shoving it down her throat

"*cough* *cough* what *cough* is that, "Ara's face curled up in disgust

"Ground Toxic Herbs imported from Feita mixed with Magic Ice Powder and water, "Echo replied, "How are you"

"I'm….fine, "the Haan's eyes widened, "The voices are gone"

"Good, now-Guh, "Echo found herself smashed in the girl's bosom

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, "Ara screamed, "Thank you so much"

"Don't mention it, "Echo grumbled, "I can't breathe"

"Oh, sorry, "Ara blushed and let go of the girl, "Say, can I have more of that concoction"

"Sure, they're 15 ED a piece, "Echo smiled

"Ahhh, uhhh, well, you see, I don't have any money, "Ara squeaked, "is there any other way I could get them"

Echo had a hand on her chin, "Well, I know one thing"

"What, "Ara's eyes sparkled, "Anything"

"Let me do tests on you, "the girl smirked

"Wwwhhhhhhaaaaatttttttt!"

 **(3 Hours Later)**

"You're evil, "Ara cringed as Echo looked over her collection of blood filled needles

"Please, even a baby doesn't cry over this stuff like you do, "Echo said making sure her materials were safely put away

"Oh, 'Ara went quiet, "Is that so"

Echo looked up and stared at the teen sitting on her floor. Her eyes had clouded over, and she seemed to be miles from where she was now.

"Uhhh, hey, are you alright, "Echo kneeled down to her face, "I didn't mean it like that; I'm sure you're super strong"

"Do you really mean that, "Ara said robotically, "I need to find a way to get stronger"

Echo puffed out her checks, realizing her mistake. She stood and put her hands on her hips, getting the Little Xia's attention.

"Stronger aye, "the alchemist smiled, "I know just the place"

"You….do, "Ara raised an eyebrow

"Bethma has started having lizard problems again, but the El Gang needed to continue on their journey, "Echo explained

"The….El Gang, "Ara pondered, "Who're they"

"They're lead by Elsword Seighart, a boy who's only a few years older than me, "Echo smiled fondly, "He saved Elder from tyrant King Wally"

"Uh huh, "Ara said, "Sounds nice, Bethma you say"

"Yeah, just east of here, "Echo said, "I'll get you some more herbs, on the house"

"Not really on the house when I was just your guinea pig for a few hours, "Ara pouted, "But, thank you anyway"

"No problem, if you ever need any help, just come back to me, "Echo said with a wide grin handing the herbs to the spear woman

"Don't worry, I will!

'Echo was nice, 'Ara said to Eun as she left Elder Village

 _'Yes, such wonderful youth_ , 'Eun said, ' _but with a name like Echo, you think that she'd be a dashing young man'_

'Eun, 'Ara chastised, 'Seriously'

 _'Yes, if she was a boy then I could have persuaded them to give us the herbs no strings attached_ , 'Eun pouted

Ara groaned, out of all the demons to be stuck with, it have to be a pervy fox spirit.

'I hope I can get stronger in this Bethma place, "Ara groaned, "Echo said I'd be fighting….lizards"

 _'Lizard people,_ 'Eun narrated, ' _They live in the dusty mountain region of Bethma; they love hot areas, and some are even nocturnal"_

"Can they speak, "Ara asked

 _"Yes, they can understand our language perfectly,_ 'Eun replied, _'However, many of them want nothing to do with humans what so ever, which is probably why Bethma is having trouble now_ '

"Hmmm, okay then, "Ara grinned, "This is going to be exciting, I just know it"

 _"I sense many powerful being far away; defeat them and you will surely gain the power to save your brother, '_ Eun cheered

"You really think so, 'Ara exclaimed, 'I want so dearly to be reunited with brother, my real brother'

 _"Yes; we'll conquer the powers of the Dark El and save him'_

'Thank you, Eun!"

* * *

 **(2yrs Later_ Dream_ Fahrmann Village)**

"Big brother, "A 17yr old Ara screamed as she pushed past relatives to embrace her sibling

"Little Ara, "Aren smiled as he took the teen in his arms

The Haan children held on to one another for a while before setting each other free.

"Brother, where are you going, "Ara asked curiously, "Father wouldn't tell me"

"Hehe, well, Daegu Village has sent us distress letters about many strange demons in the area, so I'm going to check it out, "Aren told her

"Hmmm, alright, be safe, "Ara smiled before pecking her brother on the cheek, "You promised to teach me your Falling Dragon [Head Slam] technique"

"Ah, I did promise that, didn't I, "he laughed, "I'll be back soon"

Turning to leave the village, something dropped off of Aren's person.

"Huh, what's this, "Ara asked picking the item up, "Brother dropped his family pendant"

"Brother, "Ara shouted after him, "You dropped this"

Running to catch up to her brother, Ara panted as the young man seemed to get farther and farther away from her no matter how much she ran.

"Brother, brother, "she cried after him, "Brother, stop"

The male continued to go faster down the dirt path, seemingly not hearing his sister's words.

"Brother-Waaaah, "Ara tripped and tumbled to the ground

"Ow, my ankle, "Ara winced and touched the already swelling flesh

"Gaaah, brother, "Ara reached out to her brother diminishing figure, "Don't leave me"

"Grrrr, "Ara flinched as she heard a loud non-human growl

"Who's there, "the Little Xia propped herself up on her elbows

Looking at her surrounding, Ara noticed many disfigured shadows all around her.

"W-what, "she whispered, "Demons"

They started to surround her one by one, all ready to strike her down with their weapons and teeth.

"N-no, st-stay away, "Ara whimpered, "Someone help"

"Brother, "Ara screamed as the demons got closer and closer, "Brother, help me"

"Brother!"

"Brother!"

"Bro-Ahhhhhhhhhh"

Ara screamed bloody murder as she awoke from her nightmare.

"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*, "Ara stared at her dying fire

"Is…is anyone there, "the Little Devil whispered

Standing up, Ara stretched her sore muscles and decided to go for a walk to shake off the chills from her dream. She soon found herself at a hill-side looking at the glistening stars.

"Brother never came back from the recon mission, "Ara grunted, "He was missing for weeks before the raid"

"Brother, "Ara said staring up at the glowing moon, "I miss you"

 _"You will find him someday, "Eun said to her_

"You think, "Ara replied, "Brother, my brother"

 _"Don't fret, child, your brother loves you; even as a demon, he saved your life, didn't he, "Eun questioned the girl_

"Yes, he did, "Ara pouted

 _"Then it should be easy to get him back to normal, "Eun exclaimed, "He can't be far gone if he cares enough to save a human!"_

"Thank you, "Ara touched the fox hair-pin in her pony-tail, "I really appreciate it"

 _"No problem, child, no go to bed; we're heading to Velder tomorrow, "Eun ordered her_

"Aww, but I wanted to see the sun rise, "Ara whined

 _"Bed, now, "Eun said with a mother-like tone_

"Fine, "Ara crossed her arms

Leaving to go back to camp, Ara didn't notice a pair of red eyes watching her in the distance.

'Sister'

Along the path back to her shelter, Ara started picking up as many sticks and logs she could find, knowing her fire was going to go out soon. She took her time though, quietly admiring Elrios' beautiful scenery.

'Fahrmann never had starry nights like this, 'Ara said

'Because your brother always took you star gazing, 'Eun said

'Yeah, big brother was the nicest, strongest brother a person could ask for, "Ara replied

Eun snickered in the depths of the girl's mind, 'You'd think he was your lover instead of your brother'

Ara blushed at her, 'Brother….would never think about me like that'

'Okay, whatever, 'Eun bellowed

Soon enough, Ara made it back to her camp and stoked her fire.

'Eun, what do you think Velder is like, 'Ara asked the celestial fox

'As far as I can tell, it's filled with demons; they have the same amount of strength as the glitters in Feita, 'Eun answered

'Neh, but the glitters in Feita didn't put up much of a fight, 'Ara pouted, 'They let me beat them'

'Yeah, that's a question that should be answered, shouldn't it, 'Eun smiled, 'However, you were able to grow stronger from that, and your shard is melding with you"

Ara frowned at that statement. Her shard was an obstacle that was she couldn't destroy. To her, it felt alive, self-aware even. It felt that she was doing exactly what it wanted, growing stronger, "growing closer".

'I don't miss Feita, "Eun interrupted her thoughts, 'So much racism"

The Little Devil huffed. She wasn't welcome in Feita; from the minute she got there, the people eyed her with prejudice. El Lady forbid they find out she had a Dark El shard, they probably would've tried to burn her alive!

'You've come far these past two years, 'Eun praised the young woman

'You think, 'Ara grinned, 'I've been training really hard"

'Yes, but I think you need to work on your mental strength more, 'Eun replied, 'Physical strength won't get you through everything'

'I know, 'Ara said, 'But,…brother needs me"

'You need to help yourself first, 'Eun sighed

Ara pouted, "Night, Eun"

'Good night"

"…"

"…"

"…Good night"

* * *

 **(Velder_ Unknown POV)**

"Oh man, Vanessa is a slave driver, "Elsword groaned as he crashed on the couch

"You're just lazy, "Aisha put her hands on her hips, 'Besides, we haven't done anything serious yet"

"We can do that next week, "Elsword shook his head at her

I was sitting at the counter messing around with my dynamo schematics. I was looking for a way to make my dynamos do the simple things, so I didn't have to.

"I am now lazy, "I sighed as Elsword and Aisha got into a fight

'Why am I here again, 'I asked myself, '…..Right….fucking Nasod codes'

I looked out of the corner of my eyes and spotted my test subject, Eve. She was watching the fight, memorizing the altercation. Eve didn't understand humanity, typical.

"You know, you'll go cross-eyed if you stare for too long, 'I jumped and hissed at the silent new-comer

"Shut up, "I glared at him

The bastard waved his Nasod arm at me and went to talk to the green- haired elf. Her name was Rena, and the guy was Raven. Everyone thought Raven had a crush on Rena because he said she reminded him of his dead fiancée, Seris, but that wasn't the case. He liked Eve. Just to add gasoline to the fire, it doesn't help that Rena likes Raven. Love triangles are annoying.

Raven didn't usually speak to me. He acknowledged me as his teammate and nothing else. He didn't like the fact that the only reason I joined the El Gang was to get closer to Eve.

The fucker was threatening me.

'Will you two stop it already, "I grit my teeth as the elf wailed at the two fighting idiots

'I'm not going to get any work done around them, 'I sighed, "Should've stuck to stalking'

"That's enough, "Rena grabbed Elsword and Aisha by the ears

"Ow, oww, owwwwwwwwwwww, "they cried simultaneously

"Be quiet, "A tick mark appeared on Rena's forehead, 'Elsword, you're the leader, you have to decide when it's time for us to help Velder get rid of the demons; Aisha, fighting with Elsword won't make him act faster"

"Not sit down and hold hands, "she ordered the two

"What, 'they both blushed

'Is there a problem, "Rena's eyes flashed

They shook their heads quickly, 'No, no, no, no, no"

"Good, "Rena made the two hold hands and them tied them by the wrists

"Have a nice punishment, "she giggled and went back to talk to Raven

I watched the two struggled to get a loose from their binds, blaming one another for the whole thing happening. Rena let out a not needed laugh/ screech making my ears hurt, and Raven laughed along with her. Chung, kind of forgot about him, was trying to hide in the corner. Last, but not least, Eve was still staring.

I really should have stuck to stalking.

* * *

 **Hey people, how was that? Hope you enjoyed the first chapter to the re-vamp!**

 **I hate FFN rules sometimes, especially when you edit, publish, or do anything with your stories. On my desktop, it looks nice and neat; on here, it looks like I just took the words and chucked them on the screen.**

 **I hope that you guys will enjoy this story a whole lot more than the first. Also, please, drown me with constructive criticism. It helps not only me, but the progression of this fanfic. As I say, you guys make these stories happen.**

 **Welcome all who are reading this story for the first time; I hope you will enjoy this adventure.**

 **Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors**

 **See you in the next update!**


	2. Cherish

**Hey people, this is Yami with the next installment of What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger. I hope you enjoy guys enjoy this chapter, and see you in the outro!**

 **This chapter is not really long, neither is the next one, that's why they were posted at the same time. This is kind of a filler, but it has a very important factor to what's going to happen.**

 **Chapter Image: [I take no credit for this image] Sorry FFN, I really am, still trying to find a loophole. Any ideas are appreciated.**

 **Chapter Song: [Not my YouTube channel, I am simply sharing] [Monster by Imagine Dragons]**

* * *

 **(Dream/Memory)**

It was spring time in Fahrmann, birds were singing, flowers were dancing, and the sun shined down on the Haan clan.

"My brothers and sisters I have come with wonderful news, "yelled the Haan clan leader as he stood in the center of the village

The man stood with pride on his shoulders. He was tall and lean, but muscles could be seen through his loose garments. His jet-black hair shimmered in the sunlight, and his golden eyes gleamed with a sort of haughtiness in them.

Beside him was a woman of similar nature. While shorter than the man to her left, she had the physical physique of a person who trains regularly. She had a bright smile on her face and a hand on her flat stomach.

On the other side of the man was a small boy who was no older than four. He stared up at his father curiously while also trying to use the man's leg as a hiding spot to shy away from the rest of his clan.

"My wife, Areum, is pregnant, "the man yelled followed by a series of cheers and claps

"I have never asked for anything other than a child, an heir, "the man ruffled his son's black mane, "But, now, I am even more blessed than I could ever imagine; let us thank the celestial fox, Eun, for such a wonderful gift"

The clan members cheered again and started to dissipate. The people soon started to go about their normal business about the village.

"Areum, my love, "the clan leader pulled his wife close, "May we become close many more times"

The woman blushed the shade of a tomato before playfully shoving the man away.

"In-Su, "she cried, "Aren is right there; I swear, if he gathers this perverted nature of yours, I will beg Eun to give me whatever is left of your lifetime to teach him right"

In-Su smiled at his wife's antics before letting out a deep laugh.

"I have matters to attend to, "In-Su smiled at Areum, "I will see you at dinner; tell the other women to prepare for a feast"

In-Su left his wife and child to their own devices. Areum gently patted her stomach before looking at her son.

"Aren, my dear, you should work on your swordsmanship, "Areum sighed, "You can eat after your done"

"I don't like training mother, "Aren whined, "Why do I have to train when there's nothing to worry about; the other kids don't have to train"

"Aren, hold your peace, boy, "Areum scolded him, "You are the heir to the Haan clan; you must live up to your title"

Aren flinched at his mother's tone, "Y-yes mother"

"Honestly, Eun give your blessing and give me the power to raise two children, "she sighed, "I should have never married In-Su"

Aren gaped at his mother as she petted his head and left to find others for the feast. Pouting at her retreating back, Aren stomped to the training grounds to do what he was told.

'I don't want another sibling, 'Aren thought distastefully, "Mother and father barely pay attention to me as it is, a sibling would only make it worse'

Aren swung his sword harshly against the wind, the blade cleanly slicing through the non-resisting element. While he was only four, the boy had a strong body. His emotions were channeled into his fighting, even in training. He was often told by his father that showing emotion would be his downfall in the future, but he paid no mind to the conceded man.

"Mother would be proud if she payed attention, "he thought, 'yeah right'

"Hey big brother, over here, "Aren quickly turned to the voice

There in a flower patch sat two of his cousins. The older was playing with his little brother, tickling, laughing, all the sorts. Aren couldn't help but frown more than what he already was.

"Big brother, the flowers are pretty, "the boy gleamed

"Heh, they are, aren't they, "the older sibling smirked, "Neh, these are special flowers; they mean friendship"

"Wow, big brother and I are friends, "the kid giggled

"Yep, always, "the older agreed

Aren watched the two with his sword still in his hands. Thoughts ran through his head, ones like "will my sibling be a little brother or little sister", "Mom and dad are going to pay more attention to them", "Will I even like them".

"So annoying, "the boy mumbled

Going back to his practice, Aren could barely focus, unconsciously loosing balance as he tried his spearman ship and gazing into distance as he ran his laps.

"It's not fair, "he murmured, "Hope mom loses it"

* * *

It was a cold day in Fahrmann, Christmas being five days away. Villagers were crowding around a certain house, hushed murmurs coming from every direction. Today of all days was a special, the birth of the second heir of the Haan clan.

"Areum, breath, breath"

"Gaaahhh-haaaa-haaa"

"It's okay, Areum, just breathe"

"Mrs. Areum, on the count of three, I need you to push, okay"

"Okay!"

"One…two…Three!"

*Push*"Ahhhh"

"One….Three!"

*push*"Ahhhhhhh"

These were the sounds young Aren heard from his place in the hall. His face was as hard as stone, a look of displeasure carved into it. His worst nightmare had finally come to pass, and all he could do was listen.

"Ahhhhhhh, "came another scream from his mother

"Hmph, what do I care, "the boy stomped his foot on the matted floors

Time started to be lost to him as he slipped into his own little world. He saw his life changing, his father working him to death and spoiling his baby sibling, his mother never acknowledging him, and being abandoned.

"Aren, are you alright son, Aren, "the boy flinched as he was shaken out of his reverie by a emotionless faced father

"Father, "Aren frowned, "Yes"

In-Su grinned, "Do you want to do see your baby sister"

"Baby….sister, "Aren was confounded, "Girl"

Girls were slightly uncommon in the Haan clan. Women who were in the clan didn't have a big role, they mostly cooked, cleaned, and took care of their families. Some fought, but they weren't allowed on the battle field.

"Yes, a girl; come on, let's go say "hi" to Ara, "In-Su took his sons hands and lead him into the room

Sitting up on the bed was Areum with a buddle in her hands. Little arms were stretched out towards her face and soft giggled could be heard.

"Mother, "Aren walked up to her

Looking at the bundle, Aren's eyes widened. The little girl had jet-black like all clan members and shining golden eyes. She had chubby cheeks and a big smile on her tiny face.

He didn't want to admit it, but she was adorable. He thought he would hate his sibling, but he just couldn't bring himself to, not now, not when he's seen her.

"Wanna hold her, Aren, "Areum saw her son's face

"Huh, "the four year old gasped

"Mhmm, here like this, "she showed the toddler how to hold the baby

Ara started to giggled when she was safely in her brother's arms. Grabbing a few locks of his hair, Ara tugged tightly on them.

"Ahh, don't do that, "Aren glared at the newborn

Ara stared at him before laughing again and pulling on his hair.

"Ahh, hey, I'm serious, stop, "Aren took his hair away from her

"Buh, buhh, "Ara started to tear up, "Waaaahhhhhhh"

Aren was at a loss for words. He wanted to hate Ara, even a tiny bit, but, he couldn't. She was _smiling_ at him, laughing at him. This was _his_ baby sister. His.

"Uhhh, don't cry, "Aren said as his parents started to laugh, "Here"

Giving Ara back his hair, she sniffled before smiling and tugging again.

"*Sigh*, "Aren smiled, "this better not become a habit"

"In-Su, "A voice called, "the elders would like to see you"

Areum frowned, "Can't a meeting with the elders wait, I've just given birth"

"No, "the man replied, "Incheon wants a peace treaty"

In-Su nodded at the man, "I'll be there momentarily"

The man nodded and left the family.

"I have to go, "In-Su kissed his wife's forehead, "You rest"

Pushing his son out of the way, In-Su left the house to see the elders about the treaty.

"*sigh* Aren, will you take Ara to see the rest of the clan, I'm not up to it, "Areum grumbled, "Finally, didn't think that would ever end"

"Yes mother, "Aren frowned

"Buh, "Aren looked down at his sister, "Buh"

"What, "he asked her as he walked into the hall

"Bah, "Ara laughed

"Great, I'm talking like you actually understand me, "Aren clicked his tongue, "You know, I didn't want you to be born"

"Buh, "the baby replied

"I want to hate you, "Aren started to rock Ara, "But, I can't; you haven't done anything wrong"

The baby didn't reply; her eyes started to close.

"If you be a good girl, I'll always protect you, "Aren moved a piece of hair out of the girl's face, "I'll always be there"

By this time, Ara was fast asleep; her little chest was moving up and down very slowly.

"Ara, "Aren kissed her forehead, "I'm happy you're here,…..Little Ara"

* * *

"Bwig bwoder, "Aren looked up to Ara running towards him

Aren smiled and picked up the two year old "Yes, Little Ara"

"Mommy can't pway with me, "Ara pouted

"Hmmm, "I frowned, "Why is that"

"Swhe swaid dat swhe wand gwandma had more importwant twhing two dwo, "She whined

"That's unfair, "he put her down, "You wanna play with me"

"Uh huh, "Ara smiled as her face brightened

"Come on, "Aren grabbed her hand, "let's go"

Aren gave his sister a grin as she skipped on the road beside him.

'She's always so bubbly, 'Aren snickered inwardly

"Bwig bwoder, wets go pway in the forwest, "Ara tugged on her brother's pants leg

"Alright, but promise to be careful, you know you're very clumsy, "Aren laughed

"Am not, "Ara stomped her foot at the boy

"Suuuurrrreee you're not, "he petted her head, "Come on, let's hurry"

Picking the girl up, Aren started to run towards the forest, the inherited "quick speed" of the Haan clan at his whim.

"Bwig bwoder, "Aren looked at his sister, "What's wan Weun"

"Eun, "Ara nodded, "Well, she's the mythical fox that grants wishes to our clan"

"Wow, "Aren smirked, "Why"

"I'll tell you when you're older, "he suddenly frowned

"Why, "Ara gave him the puppy dog eye look

Aren blushed, "Cause the story's not for children"

"Bwig bwoder is wonly wix, "Ara huffed

"Yes, but I'm the heir to the clan, "Aren laughed, "So, I get to know everything"

"I'm wan weir woo, "Ara stuck her tongue out

"Yep, but I was first, "Aren poked Ara's forehead

"BWIG BWODER"

"What?"

* * *

"Big brother, what is spearman ship, "Ara walked into her brother's room

"Well, it's a person who fights with a spear, "Aren smiled sadly, 'Father must have told you that you have to start training"

"Mmmhmm, "she nodded, "Do you use a spear brother"

"Yeah, sometimes, but I'm better with a sword, "he sighed, "You're very lucky; I started training when I was three"

"Waaahh, why did father wait with me, "the seven year old pouted cutely

"Well, cause you're a girl, Ara, "the pre-teen said slowly, "In our clan, most men don't think women can become strong fighters"

Aren watched as Ara's face changed from anger to shock, "Do you believe that brother"

"Of course not, "the swordsman patted her head, "I know for a fact that you're going to be very strong in the future"

"You really think so, "she smiled brightly

"Yep, sure do, "Aren grinned at her

"Neh, I'm gonna help big brother fight, "she hugged him

"Nah, you can carry my weapons, "the boy said cheekily

"Big brother, "she screamed

"What, "he replied laughing

"NOT FUNNY, AREN"

* * *

"Ara, your eyes make the sun look like a cheap knock-off, "Aren could feel his ears twitch, "It gives me great joy to be in your presence"

"Thank you, but I don't think I'm that great, "Ara bowed slightly, "Thank you for the compliment thought"

"No thanks, "the man touched her arm, "I hope you will consider my offer"

Aren could feel his teeth grinding together. He swore the minute his sister turned fifteen the males of his clan started to chase after her like a lion to a gazelle. He knew they didn't want Ara for her personality but for her body. As incestuous and pedophilic as it might sound, his sister was sexy, big breasts, curvy figure, long legs, who wouldn't want her?

Which is the reason she couldn't go anywhere without him.

"Get away from her you bastard, "Aren growled at his clan member

The man flinched at him before looking back at Ara, "It seems we'll have to continue our conversation later; goodbye Little Ara"

Aren sent him a smoldering look as he left. Sighing, Aren gave Ara a look of weariness.

"Little Ara, tell me why you have so many suitors, "he groaned

"Don't know, "She gave him a big smile, "And stop calling me that, Little Ara; I'm not a little girl anymore"

"I'm four years older than you and taller, so you're Little Ara, "he poked her forehead, "Besides, the clan has made that your official nickname"

"I hate it, "she pouted, "I'm not gonna be young forever"

A thought he never wanted to think about.

"Just promise you won't get a boyfriend until you're twenty-five, "Aren grunted

"That's too old, "Ara gasped

"Thirty-five then, "Aren raised an eyebrow

"Brother"

"Fifty"

"You're impossible"

"And you're a "rape me" magnet"

* * *

'I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them.'

'IhatethemIhatethemIhatethemIhatethemIhatethemIhatethemIhatethemIhatethemIhatethemIhatethemIhatethemIhatethemIhatethem.'

To anyone else, not to her. Just, please, not to her. She's my sister, you can't.

She's was too young, she couldn't die just yet. I wouldn't let her die

"Aren, your mother is dying, this needs to happen; Ara has a full life ahead of her"

"She's your daughter, you're heartless"

"I am the clan's leader before a husband and a husband before a parent; I care for my wife more than I do you and Ara"

"I'll kill you if you touch her"

"Ara is what, seventeen; Aren don't be foolish"

"She is my sister, my only sibling; I won't let you take her from me"

"You're being a spoiled"

"Me, please; I should kill you were you stand"

"And where would that put you; you'd be killed before you even left the room"

"At least she'd be safe"

"What of your mother; she would die"

"As long as Ara gets to live, I'd sacrifice every single one of you"

"You weak-minded fool; Eun is a blessing that we must use"

"I am leaving on a mission; heed my words….father"

* * *

"Big brother, "A 17yr old Ara screamed as she pushed past relatives to embrace her sibling

"Little Ara, "Aren smiled as he took the teen in his arms

The Haan children held on to one another for a while before setting each other free.

"Brother, where are you going, "Ara asked curiously, "Father wouldn't tell me"

"Hehe, well, Daegu Village has sent us distress letters about many strange demons in the area, so I'm going to check it out, "Aren told her

"Hmmm, alright, be safe, "Ara smiled before pecking her brother on the cheek, "You promised to teach me your Falling Dragon [Head Slam] technique"

"Ah, I did promise that, didn't I, "he laughed, "I'll be back soon"

"Okay, I'll tell mother you said bye, "Ara gave the commander a child-like smile

"Mmmmhmmm, Ara, maybe you should stay away from father and mother, the whole clan for a little while, "Aren touched her shoulder, "At least until I get back"

"Huh, why, "Ara asked curious

"Just, uh, for more independence, "Aren lied, "One day, you'll probably have to fight alone"

"Okay, "Ara grinned, "What should I do"

"Take some food and clothes, go into the forest and stay there, "Aren ordered her, "If a member of the clan comes to find you, hide"

"Um, okay, "Ara looked uncertain

Aren sighed sadly and kissed her forehead, "Be safe"

* * *

 **(Demon Realm)**

"Mmmm, A…ra…A…ra, "Ran grunted as he awoke from his dream

"Karis, "the demon earl looked around the room to find the missing succubus, "she's gone already"

Running a hand through his long white hair, Ran sighed, "That dream, a collection of memories"

"Ara, "he frowned, "I hope you're safe"

Standing, Ran quickly dressed in his armor and left his chamber to find the succubus queen.

'I wonder how she's doing, "Ran thought, "The Dark El is very…hypnotic"

"Commander Ran, "he tensed as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his mid-drift

"Karis, "he sighed and smiled, "You startled me"

"You seem deep in thought, Ran, "the red-haired demon blew in his ear

"I had a weird dream, "the succubus looked surprised, "It was about my sister"

"Ah, you brought her up in earlier discussions, "Karis smiled, "Do you think she will turn like you did"

"Hopefully, "Ran turned and grabbed Karis's chin, "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Aren"

"Aren was your human name, "Karis smirked, "You were reborn as a demon, so you must take a new name"

"Still, he planted a chaste kiss on her lips, "I'm still Aren, no matter what"

The succubus blushed bright red, "There….there's a meeting going on in the king's castle, "and disappeared

Ran sighed, "Now she tells me, "and followed her

"How nice of you to join us, Ran, "one of the demon greeted him

"Forgive me, "Ran bowed, "I didn't know"

"Sit, now that we are all here, "the demon started, "we all know about Luciela R. Sourcream; she seems to have escaped to the human realm"

Karis glared, "She's very stubborn, but she can't be that strong, not in her current state; we should send assassins immediately before she tries to regain any of her strength"

"Very well, "an incubus lord nodded, "Now to another problem, the troops that we sent to Feita haven't come back or even sent a message; Ran how are you going to fix this"

"Send more troops, "the demon earl rested his chin on his hands, "I will accompany them"

"How many men are you planning on taking, "another voice rang out

"I will need at least three battalions, "Ran grunted, "Seems these humans are stronger than we first thought"

"Very well, any oppositions, "Karis asked sternly

No one raised a hand or voiced their thoughts, seems everyone was in agreement. Or, it could be that they were afraid of the succubus queen.

"Meeting adjourned, "Ran stood and vanished out

* * *

 **(Human Realm_ Ran/Aren POV)**

"Elrios is so different from Fluone, "I sighed

I rested my hand on a tree and let out a sigh of annoyance. I massaged my temples and kneeled down, taking in a deep breath.

"I wish this was all a dream, "I groaned, "I wanna wake up"

I could the screams of terror. I could feel their blood on my skin. I could see her terrified face.

"She wasn't supposed to be there, "I growled, "Burning village was a horrible error"

I couldn't take back what I did, and I can't stop going down this path that I'd set for myself. The only thing I could do was turn her to my new way of thinking.

That was the only way I could protect her. After all I've done, that's the only conclusion I could come up with. After all, there's no way I could be human, not that I tried.

"I hope she's safe, "I mumbled, "I wonder she is now; she was headed towards Velder, but…."

'Ara'

"Commander Ran, "I flinched and looked to a Glitter Commander

"Yes, "I stood and switched back to my pokerface

"We are ready to deploy when you are sir, "I turned to see Chloe

"How…, "I started

"Karis informed me, "I saw her eyebrow twitch

Rivalry for affection.

"Ah, Chloe, "I started thinking for a moment

'She quick and not easy to fight, 'I thought, 'I wonder'

"Sir, "she pouted

"Chloe, I have a special assignment for you, "I smirk, "I want you to take some troops to Velder and start to seize the area; it doesn't matter if you fail"

"Yes sir, "she nodded

"However, I need you to be on the lookout for my sister, "I said

"Your…sister, "her eyes went wide, "Yes sir"

"Be off, Chloe, "I smiled, "And be safe"

* * *

 **Hey guys, how was that chapter? Hope you enjoyed it, and the next one too. I did this chapter because I wanted to give a little bit of a backstory to Ara and her brother, give them a tiny bit of a sibling relationship; I may have to edit it more, but I like so far.**

 **Let's say happy (belated) birthday to Ara! Yay!**

 **Areum – means "beautiful or beauty"**

 **In-Su - means "preserving wisdom"**

 **Incheon is a city in Korea**

 **Salvation and Run Devil are getting updated sometime, soon. There were some unexpected changes that I need to take care of. They are NOT dis-continued.**

 **Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors.**


	3. Tainted Souls

**Hey people, welcome back to the next installment of What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger. Hope you enjoy this chapter and see you in the outro! XD**

 **Chapter Song: [Again, NOT my channel, just sharing] [Soul Without Destination by Kamui Gakupo ft. Maya]**

 **This is a relatively short chappy, and amazingly easy to write.** **This is a relatively short chappy, and amazingly easy to write. And by that I mean, this thing was full of many, many, many, MANY errors and the fact that I wanted to add some of my stories element into it.**

 **First disclaimer EVER: I don't own Elsword and never will.**

* * *

Once upon a time, long before history was written, the Humans and their creations, the "Nasods," lived together in a glorious civilization. This age of prosperity quickly fell into ruins when the power of El began to fade. The Ancient Nasods rebelled and waged war against the Humans in their desire for the power of El. As the war continued, the El's power became weaker and weaker. The Nasods, whose power came from El, were defeated by the Humans. Only a few Ancient Nasods survived. They evacuated deep underground into their preservation devices...

Over thousands of years, the weakened El slowly regained its energy. I, preserved in my preservation capsule, was reactivated when an El fragment flew into it after an explosion. My surroundings changed and I was aware that a significant amount of time had passed. I explored the premise, hoping to find fellow Nasods roaming about... The Core and Nasod equipment were still intact... but none of my Nasod kind were reactivated. I, Eve, the last Nasod, remained deep underground alone and tried to assess the situation.

I experienced sensations presumably equivalent to the Human term 'loneliness'. In isolation, I discovered that some of the Core's systems remained operational. I calculated that the Core would require the renewed power of El to reactivate. As a result, I could reactivate all my fellow Nasods.

There was no room for failure, and I so deeply wished to revive the Nasod race. I reprogrammed my preservation capsule and made a direct link to the Core unit. I programmed the Core to improve itself by collecting the power of El and performing quantitative research on the new era. In return, it would create more advanced Nasods. However, I would have to sacrifice all my energy to reactivate the core.

Once again, i entered my preservation unit to power the Core, hoping my efforts would not be wasted. However, I was reactivated again, but this time it was different. It was not an El shard that woke me, but a red-haired boy. There was a green-haired elf woman, a purple headed mage, and a dark-haired Human-Nasod hybrid with him.

They followed me throughout the core, their distrusting eyes boring into my back.

One way or another, I found my way into the core's center. There, I found the king.

"You are...?, "I questioned the large nasod

"Hm? Eve...? You are awake, "I stared in confusion

"You.. Know me?, "I seemed to have amnesia

"You don't seem to remember but my codename's Adam. I was the AI behind creating our brethren. I will cease to function soon... I have one last request.., "the dying code said

"..., "I was humble

"While I was searching for the survival of our people. I have learned of a big threat. The legends have come true.. The demons are coming. If they were to successfully invade Elrios and wipe out everything, my plan and my existence won't matter. I've tried everything to prevent that from happening... But I guess my ways were not the right one. The humans have halted my plans. We leave everything to you now... The last of the Nasods.. Bring... our race... Together... Eve..., "the king said with dying breath

I placed a hand on his cold metal exterior. I wished that he would wake up and tell me more. I wished that everything never happened, the war, the corruption. I was all alone again.

"Demons... Really?, "the purple haired magician sneered

"If this is true, Elrios will face its biggest danger yet, "the human-nasod hybrid chided

I turned to look at them and they immediately got into defensive poses. However, I was close to breaking my composure, and glares turned into surprised gazes.

"I... I... What should I..., "I stuttered and gripped my unusually aching chest

"..., "the red-haired boy looked deep in thought

"Hey, why are you dazed out at a time like this?, "the purplette shook the swordsman

The boy gently pushed the girl's hands off and walked up to me. I took a step back and eyed him warily.

He seemed to be conflicted, "You said.. Eve.. right? Are you alone?"

"...?, "I raised an eyebrow

The mage gaped, "Don't tell me you..."

The boy gave me a big grin, "Then, I'll be your friend!"

"What?!, "the girl shrilled

"Fri-...end?, "I my head cracked to the side

I soon found myself with more emotions than I could have imagined. This…El Gang...was certainly interesting.

Elsword: He was stubborn, slightly lazy, determined to find this Elesis person, and all out annoying. If it wasn't for the fact that he and I were both searching for the El stone, I would've left a long time ago. I believe he wants to court Aisha.

Aisha: She's a spoiled brat; if something doesn't go her way, then she's all ready to have a fit. She should work on melee more and not rely on her magic to do all the work for her. I believe she has feelings for Elsword.

Rena: She's kind, but she's easy to manipulate. She has feelings for Raven. I want to fight her; I don't know why.

Add: The new recruit of the group. He wants my code; he can't have it. I don't know his story, but I see pain behind his eyes. He needs someone to make him happy. I know what it's like to be alone.

Raven: He's kind to me, and teaches me thing I don't yet know. He makes my stomach feel weird. I've yet to figure out what this feeling is. Just who is Raven?

* * *

I was once the Captain of the Crow Mercenary Knights. I worked hard to protect the Kingdom of Velder and in return they betrayed me. I was framed and sentenced to death by someone I had trusted, Alex. He was like a brother to me.

My fiancée Seris, and comrades raided the prison the day before my scheduled execution and busted me out. Finally... Seris and I were going to get married. But one can only dream for so long... We escaped but Velder soldiers followed us into the forest outskirts. We were outnumbered and surrounded in the forest at midnight. Everything I cared and loved was slowly taken away one by one. Alex made sure I was the last to die. They slaughtered my comrades and my love right in front of my very own eyes. The only thing left for me was to die.

At my very last breath, the Nasods found me and dragged me off. Next thing I know, I wake up in a Nasod capsule and my body was half-machine. I was reborn into a test subject for Human-Nasod augmentation. Death would have been better for me than this. I wanted to kill them but the Nasod Control Device over took my consciousness.

However, the program wasn't perfect. I couldn't kill them or myself so I went around destroying everything I could... until I met Elsword. Fighting with Elsword freed me from the Control Device and my sanity was awakened. I was able to feel more than just pain and anger- and I realized the things I'd done. I wanted to atone for my sins so I decided to help Elsword find the missing El Shards.

My memory of losing….them…..was etched firmly in my mind. Of all the knights there, there was one in particular I remember not so fondly. She reminds me of Elsword; I wonder, was that knight his sister? If so, she was one who killed Seris. Her blood red hair flickered in the moonlight, her cold eyes almost taunting; there was no way I could mistake her if we ever met if again. If that girl was….Elesis….I doubt I would ever be able to call her my….comrade.

My new group was very interesting; with all the new members we seem to recruit with every new village, I find my new family. They all have faults, Elsword's naive, Aisha's spoiled, Rena's too nice, Add's….actually kind of pleasant to be around, and Eve's…..cute.

I don't talk much about my past with them; I hope they understand. I don't want to relive that again. However, I will atone for my sins; I will make this world a better place.

"No time for regrets, wake up, Raven!"

* * *

As a child, I lost everything in the war. Amidst the ruins of my destroyed village, I was the only survivor and reluctantly I became a slave. I barely managed to escape the watch guards, but before long they caught up to me, and just before I was captured, I collapsed into exhaustion and fell down a cliff. When I finally came to my senses, I found myself lying in front of an ancient ruin. It seemed like a place... lost in time which held extensive knowledge of Ancient Nasods. I approached the knowledge like a moth attracted to light. Longing for something powerful more than anything else...

Years later, I left the library and into this present age and time. Seems that the library was like a time chamber or stasis. I aged slowly while time went on.

During my time in the library, I read every book available to me. When I was free, I was driven by that knowledge to find a way into the past. I wanted to save my mother; I wanted a "happy life".

I soon met King Wally, an elderly tyrant who wanted to control nasods. I formed a contract with him. We both agreed that we needed each other's help with our research.

I entered Wally's castle because I needed tools for my experiment. But I no longer needed Wally. I needed to take care of him before he escaped. However, seemed as if Wally planned ahead.

"Trying to stop me? With that? Kukuku.. Cute, "I was amused at what lay before me

"Huhuh... Add... I knew you'd stab me in the back, sooner or later. That is why I have this secret weapon! Show him what you've got!, "the "king" ordered his nasod experiment

Such a fool, I easily dispatched that worthless machine and Wally's guardians. They were at my mercy now.

"Hu, hu hu hu... Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha! ...At last.. finally, it's complete...! There were some unexpected variables, but I collected enough data.. For that reason.. I'm afraid our contract is broken. Sir William, "I grinned at the feared man

"Hey.. Add..!, "he started but I quickly interrupted him

"Kekeke, I have found an interesting specimen.. so I have no need for you anymore. Well well.. Ancient Nasod..? Hmm.. this will be interesting.. I wonder how much you can be useful to me.. Kekeke, Shall we begin the experiment!"

* * *

 **Hey guys, how was this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said, this chapter was short because I don't think Ara needs to be in EVERY chapter there is. She isn't the only main character! Plus, it gives everyone a little bit of background, and it's a reminder so I don't fuck up anything.**

 **Stories come from the Elsword wiki. I edited to the point where it was readable and made sense in my story. I don't claim all of this as my idea, I only claim what little I added to it.**

 **Don't know why I need a disclaimer when I'm not making money from this. 0_0 But still, most credit goes to the creators of Elsword and you guys are probably never going to see this message again.**

 **Note: I wrote everyone's story for an entire week...I hated it. So, I decided to try and find inspiration in the wiki...that failed, so why not use the wiki story. (I tried, I really did; you guys understand...right?)**

 **Quick question to those who see the images and song, sorry FFN, do you think they complement the chapter. I mean, I'm still gonna do it, but, you know, do the songs and images match the chapter?**

 **Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors**


	4. Chrysalis

**Hey people, this is Yami with the next installment of What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger. Hope you enjoy this installment, and SEE YOU IN THE OUTRO! XD**

 **Chapter Song: [Not my Youtube channel, simply sharing.] [Anonymous by Three Days Grace]**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR**

 **I'm so late**

 **XD**

* * *

 **(Velder Forest- Morning)**

The cool, crisp autumn air of Velder made Ara feel content. The thought of fighting more demons did not disturb her in in the slightest, nor the thought of being prejudiced against by the villagers.

'Times like this make me want to frolic in the woods, "Eun sighed blissfully, "Neh, Ara my child, can you sing and/or dance"

"Uhh, when I was younger, I sung a little, "Ara blushed, "But I'm too clumsy to dance"

"Hmm, oh well, "Eun grinned, "Let's hurry on to Velder"

Ara agreed and increased her pace, hoping to reach Velder Village by evening time.

'So peaceful, "the Little Devil smiled up at the golden and white sky, "I wish everyday could be like this"

Ara began to hum to herself and Eun. Her sprint became skipping, her feet swishing through the air.

"I wonder what Velder is like, "Ara said to Eun, "I heard that's where the Red Knights are stationed"

"Hmm, mmhmm, yeah, I believe that's right, "Eun replied, "Are you planning on getting hitched, my dear"

"W-what, "Ara blushed, "No, no, I'm not like that, Eun"

"Like what, "Eun giggled, "A little fling here and there isn't _that_ bad"

"Eun, you pervert, "Ara screamed at the fox spirit

'Oh, come on, I was only having a bit of fun, 'Eun teased, 'Ara, dear, learn to take a joke'

'Waahhhh, 'Ara pouted mentally, 'I can to take a joke; your jokes are just inappropriate'

'All the best jokes are inappropriate, 'Eun replied

'Uh huh, 'Ara sneered

'Let's take a break, no need to rush to the village, 'Eun changed the subject, 'Plus, I wanna enjoy this forestry abit more before we go on ahead'

'Alright, let's stop over there'

* * *

 **(Velder Village- Dusk)**

Raven sighed as a gust of wind blew hair in his face. He still wasn't used to being back in his old home, the start of his tragic story only a couple miles away from him.

'It feels like yesterday….., 'he stopped himself, 'No, think of the present; I should be grateful for what I have, "he said looking towards his comrades

"Grail, my man….dog…..how's the research go'in, "Elsword shouted to the dog alchemist

"It's going well, "the man fixed his tie, "It would go faster if those blasted glitters disappeared"

Elsword grinned at Grail, "Don't worry about; one day, Elrios will be back to its normal glory"

"I'll hold you to that, Elboy, "Grail sniffed

"Alrighty, see ya later, "Elsword laughed and turned towards his gang, "Let's go home, guys"

The others nodded and went to the direction of the town house. However, a whistle stopped them.

"My my, aren't you a sexy little thing, "the El Search Party looked to see two Red Knights harassing a girl

The girl looked foreign, her clothing not of the normal they usually see. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a fox hairpin slid into it.

She looked fairly young, at least 16, yet her eyes showed years of experience.

"Wanna come and play with us for a while, "one slurred and wrapped an arm around the girl

"I kindly ask you to remove yourself from my person, "the girl glared, "I cannot afford to be halted by the likes of you"

"Oh, how cute, she thinks we're giving her a choice, "the knight grabbed the girl's leg, "Com'ere cutie"

The El Search members glowered at the men. Clinching his fist, Raven strode over to the three.

"I would think Red Knights would have more respect for young women, "Raven said with a harsh voice

The knights flinched at him, quickly recognizing his face.

"R-raven…C-c-corvus, "one whimpered

"Leave, "Raven cracked his neck, "Do you really want to make me angry"

The knight let out a scream and ran away. Raven sighed and made a mental note to tell Vanessa about the two.

"Thank you, sir, "Raven looked at the girl, "But I could've handled it"

"Nice job, Raven, "Elsword slapped a hand on the man's shoulder, "Even now you're scary to people"

Raven sweat-dropped, "That wasn't a compliment, Elsword"

"I know, "the red-head snickered, "So, who are you, "he looked at the young girl

"Ah, I'm Ara Haan, "she bowed to the group, "Thank you for the assistance"

"Ara, "Chung mused, "You're not from Elrios, are you"

Ara blushed and smiled charmingly, "No, I'm from the Northern Fluone Continent; who are you"

Chung smiled, "I'm Chung Seiker, heir to the Seiker family"

"Well, nice to meet your acquaintance, Chung, "Ara grabbed the boy's hand and flashed him a tender look, "Us heirs have to stick together"

Everyone watched as Chung's face turned a bright shade of red. The boy shyly pulled away from Ara and hid behind Elsword.

"Umm, did I do something wrong, "Ara asked Rena curiously

The elf giggled at her naiveté, "Ah, young love"

Ara blushed at that comment, "I, uh, umm"

"So, Ara, where ya headin' to, "Elsword placed hands on his hips

"Oh, um, nowhere in particular, "Ara shifted nervously, "I'm….looking for someone….someone very important to me"

Chung got a disappointed look on his face that did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Ohhhh, is it a lover, "Rena grabbed the girl's shoulders, "Are you having a tragic love story occur"

"Ah, no, no, no, "Ara shook her head furiously, "I'm looking for my brother; he…..ran away from home"

Raven gave her a disbelieving look, "Why would he come here"

"Ah, well, father and brother got into a fight that was never resolved, so brother just left, "Ara replied, "I want to bring him back home because, the rest of the clan always treats me different than brother; brother always treated me like a person, but the rest of the clan only saw me as an heir, a person to continue on the blood line"

Raven gave Ara an empathetic smile, "Ah, sorry to bring up bad memories"

Eve blinked at her, "You're royalty"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, no, I'm not, "Ara grinned, "I'm the heir to a warrior clan; my clan has exorcised demons for centuries; um….who're you"

"My name is Eve, "the Code: Exotic replied, "I'm Queen of the nasods"

"Oh, "Ara bowed quickly, "forgive me your highness for my rudeness"

"Ehhh, "Add stared at her, "the hell"

"I was taught to treat royalty before my own self, "Ara twiddled her fingers, "it's a habit"

"Well, Ara, got anywhere to sleep tonight, "the Sheath Knight questioned, "or are you lost"

The Little Devil laughed, "I waste no money on little things as lodgings; I can sleep in the forest"

"The forest, "Add shoved his hands in his pockets, "That place is teaming with demons"

"Oooo, "Ara grabbed her chin, "really, I slept in the forest for a whole week with no encounters, sir; I guess I'm just really lucky"

Elsword gapped at her, "Seriously"

"Yep, "Ara nodded, "Now, if you'll excuse…."

Ara turned to leave the group and that's when they noticed the girl's spear she clutched tightly in her hands.

"She really could've handled that situation, "Raven muttered

"Yeah, "Elsword started, "I wanna follow her"

"What, "Aisha wacked him over the head, "I knew you were a perverted stalker"

"No…it's not like that, "he glared back at the girl, "I mean, "I kinda want her to join our party"

"Tsk, so annoying, "Add grunted, "She's just some random girl we just came across"

"Yeah, but isn't that how you joined, "Rena poked the boy's cheek, "Now, let's go; I won't be able to sleep at night if the poor thing gets hurt by demons"

Add sniffed, "Tsk, whatever"

"Miss Ara seems very nice, "Chung replied to Add's attitude

"You just say that because you think she's hot, "Add retorted with a smirk

"I- no I don't, "Chung yelled at the Arc Tracer

"Then why are you blushing, "Add raised an eyebrow

"I….I….I, "Chung froze making everyone laugh

"Come on, lover boy, "Rena giggled, "Your fair maiden is waiting for you"

"It's not like that, "Chung screamed

'Sure it is, "Elsword punched his friends shoulder, "Now, come one, let's go"

* * *

'Neh, they were certainly….interesting, 'Ara commented as she found her place to sleep

'Mhmmm that Raven was surely handsome, 'Ara flushed

'EUN, 'she shrieked inwardly, 'you just saw him'

'And, please, girls like you need a man like _that_ , 'Eun laughed haughtily

'Oooooo, let's just train, 'Ara sighed

Sitting on the ground, Ara placed her spear in front of her and focused within herself. Slowly, but surely, her dark energy started to surround her like protective gusts of wind.

"Scatter, "Ara commanded and the energy turned into tiny butterflies circling around her

"Come, "she raised her hand to have the butterflies fly into her palm

The butterflies molded into a short, blunt spear. Spinning it in her hand, Ara used her energy to scope out the area to find a worthy target.

'I sense something in the trees, 'Eun interrupted her, 'It feels familiar'

"Grrrr, Wolf Stance 4: Wolf Fang, "Ara flung the spear into the trees followed by many others, "Show yourself"

The trees which were hit by the spears lay on the ground, no longer hiding the astonished red-head and his companions.

"That…, "Elsword started towards Ara, "…..was amazing"

"Huh, "Ara gasped as Elsword grabbed her hands, "What are you….

"What was that, "Aisha stomped over to her with an interested face, "Was it magic, the secret to restoring my powers"

"Uh, "Ara was dumbfounded

"The butterflies made you look prettier, "Chung commented before blushing and shielding his face with his destroyer

"What was that, "Elsword asked

"That was…my family's secret art, "Ara said slowly, "We draw energy from the life around us to fuel our dark energy"

Add walked over to them and pushed Elsword aside. He grasped Ara's hand in his own and stared at her palm.

"W-w-wha-at are y-you…., "she stammered

"So much destructive force in such little hands, "Add blinked, "Re-search must be done"

"Ah, "Ara gasped as Add grabbed her chin and looked deeply in her eyes

'His eyes are…..so sad, 'Ara noted quickly

"Your eyes are similar to Eve's, "Add retorted, "And you're not a nasod…are you"

"N-no, I-I d-don't t-th-thi-think s-s-so, "Ara whined as Add's face got closer

"Hmm, "Add grunted before letting her chin go and letting her fall to her knees in shock and embarrassment

"Interesting, "Add mumbled before shoving his hands in his pockets once again and taking a few steps back

"Ahhhhhhhh, "was all she could say

"Ara…..Araaaaa, "Elsword kneeled down and started to shake the girl, "Come back, don't leave this world so early"

"Ahhhhhh- huh, "Ara snapped back

"So, are you gonna come us, "Elsword said hopefully

"Wh-what, "Ara looked confused

"Join my gang; what'dya say, "Elsword held his hand out and helped her up

"Ah, um,….Elsword, "Ara frowned, "I, um, I'm sorry, but I can't join"

"Why not, "Elsword's eyes widened, "With your powers we can easily beat the demons to a bloody pulp"

Ara cheeks puffed out in anger, 'Can't he take a hint, 'she thought

"I can't give up the search for my brother, "Ara slightly screamed, "I mean….if this place is as dangerous as you say, then I have to hurry and find Aren"

Elsword gaped at her; he'd never been denied before. However, that only fueled his desire for Ara to join.

"Alright, so this is a test, "he pointed at the spear-woman

"Ehhhh, "Ara mumbled

"I have to prove to you that the El Search Party is worthy of your service, "Elsword patted himself on the back, "Am I right"

"I….um…..I, "Ara started

'Eun, what should I do, "she asked the mystical fox, 'I don't have time for this'

"Try and have some fun, 'Eun suggested, 'I mean, you don't have anything better to do, and a young lady like yourself needs to have a little bit of fun once in while'

'A-alright, 'Ara replied to the fox spirit

"I….I guess you can do that, 'Ara said quietly to the Sheath Knight

"Heh….YES, "Elsword flung his arms around Ara and started spinning around, "I'm gonna make sure you join, no matter what"

"Hehehe, "Ara laughed warily, "I'll hold you to that"

"Alright, everyone, let's make this the best welcoming party ever, "Elsword grinned towards his companions

"Right"

'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on this chappy. I'm sorry this was so short, but I don't want to put too much in every chapter. So, Ara meeting the El Gang happened, and that will continue shortly.**

 **I'm say this to you guys now, updates probably won't continue to be very frequent for a little while. I have to study for some mock AP tests, the ACT, and my final exams for this year. I'll have some time to update, but not a lot. Most updates will probably happen on holiday breaks until the summer.**

 **But, next school year should be better. I should more time than what I need since my school is supposed to be getting out at 2:00p.m. when we regularly get out at 3:40. I am planning on bringing you guys more content and finishing these stories I've started; I own that much to you guys at least.**

 **Well, see you next time on What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger!**

 **Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors and HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	5. GATJOP

**Hey people, this is Yami with another installment of What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger! See you in the outro! XD**

 **Chapter Song: [Not my channel, simply sharing] [Electric Angel by Rin and Len]**

* * *

 **(Velder- Townhouse)**

"Alright, "Elsword cheered, "Time to begin plan GATJOP"

The redhead's teammates stared at him in confusion, "Get Ara To Join Our Party"

"Oh, "they all said in unison

"So, "the Sheath Knight looked towards the Little Devil, "Are you ready, Ara"

"As ready as I'll ever be, "the girl scratched her cheek

"Alright then, let's go, "the boy shouted

"Come with us, Ara, "Rena grabbed the ravenette's hand, "The girls get Monday all to ourselves"

"Ah okay then, "Ara replied as the elf dragged her off and the others followed

* * *

 **Monday- Girl Time**

* * *

"Okay girls, "Rena grinned happily, "today is all about us, so I decided that we will share all our experience before we all met, especially you Ara"

"Ah, um, alright, "Ara blushed, "Um, you first, Ms. Rena"

"Aww, alright, "the elf gave the small group a whimsical smile, "Well, before I joined the El Search Party, I was peacefully living here in Elrios, all by my lonesome. However, when the demons invaded, the power of the El began to weaken, so my Elder instructed me to find and protect the El to save the world"

Aisha, Eve, and Ara all clapped at Rena's short story.

"That's amazing, Ms. Rena, "Ara exclaimed, "But, why did you live alone; you're so pretty, you must have had some suitors"

Pink dusted the elf's cheeks, "Ah, well, I never really found the right person"

"Color change in the facial region; I believe Elsword called that blushing, "Eve said monotonously

"Ah Eve, I'm…I'm not blushing, "Rena waved the nasod off

Eve cocked her head to the side, "Then is Ms. Rena sick"

"Um, no…I um, "the elf tried to look anywhere but at the others, "I'm fine, don't worry about it"

"Aww, "Ara pouted, "Well then, what about you Ms. Aisha"

"Huhuhu, "Aisha grinned, "A suitor, for me"

"Yes, and your history if you don't mind, "Ara smiled charmingly

"Uuu, I come from Sander. I'm the best-or was the best- mage in all of Elrios, "Aisha laid a hand on her chest, "I'm on a journey to relearn all my lost knowledge that was stolen from me by a ring of evil magic"

"I wish you luck, "Ara bowed slightly until her forehead tapped the floor, "So, are you interested in anyone"

The girl flushed, "Um, well, I thought Elsword was a brat that would never change, but….I think he might have grown a bit in the past few years"

"Ah, how long have you known one another, "Ara smiled

"Almost three years now, "Aisha glimmered, "We still get into arguments from time to time; such a baby"

"Love will always prevail, Aisha, "Rena hugged the purplette, "You have grown up so much, I'm proud of you"

"Eeeek, "Aisha squealed as she was smashed in Rena's breasts

Ignoring the two, Ara turned to Eve who was watching with an uninterested gaze on her face.

"Your majesty, how was your life before you joined the El Search Party, "Ara smiled, "If it's not too much to ask"

"For what I can remember, "Eve started, "I was queen of a nasod before the war broke out and every nasod was destroyed but myself. I slept for many, many years, I awoke, I put myself back to sleep for restart the nasod race, and now I'm here, "Eve said giving bits and pieces of her life

"Oh, I'm sorry to bring up something like that, "Ara gave her a meaningful look, "I know what it's like to lose people you love"

"I do not feel human emotions, "Eve said coldly, "I do not hate humans, but they did destroy my race"

Ara put a finger to her lips, "I'm sorry, we can talk in private later if you want"

Eve nodded, "Hmm, I seem to remember something else, yet it seems insignificant. I just remember something "Apple"?

Ara grabbed Eve's hand, "Your memories are the past; maybe strive for the future more"

Eve blinked at her, "That feeling again"

"Hmm, "Ara looked confused

"We will talk later in private like you said, "Eve interrupted her, "Do not worry your brain"

"Yes, okay, "Ara nodded in agreement

"It's your turn to tell us your story now Ara, "Rena smirked, "Tell me all your lovely secrets"

Ara sighed at her, "So where do I start"

Rena patted her head, "Anywhere"

Ara nodded, "I was born into one of the most famous clans of Northern Fluone, the Haan Clan. My father was the clan head, so I'm the heiress to the Haan family. My Elder brother, Aren, took care of me my entire life because my mother had more important things to do. I started training when I was seven with my brother as my mentor. My father and brother always fought, and one day it became too much for Aren. I followed after him when he left; I still search for him till this day, and I don't know if our family is searching for us, probably not"

Rena looked close to tears, "Oh my"

Hugging the girl, Ara gaped at the elf.

"Ms.…Ms. Rena, "Ara started

"Waa, Ara, "the elf cried, "That's so sad"

"It's very bleak, "Eve added in

"Uuu, it's like one of those soap operas Vanessa talked about, "Aisha continued

"Its fine, really, "Ara tried to calm them down

"No, it's not, "Rena said with serious eyes, "We'll all help you find big brother Aren"

"Ah, it's really no big deal, "Ara looked panicked

"No, "Rena grabbed her hands, "No buts"

"Ehhh, "Ara looked scared but nodded

'I think I may have ruined this day, 'Ara thought with a sweat drop

* * *

 **Tuesday- Lunch with the guys**

* * *

"What will you have, Ma'am and sirs, "a waiter tipped their head with pen and paper in hand

"We'll have the King's Special, "Elsword grinned and closed his menu

"The King's Special, "the waiter nodded, "and if I may, are any of you allergic to any type of food or spices"

The guys and Ara looked at one another before all shaking their heads.

"Very well; your food will be here shortly, "the waiter smiled and left the table

"Thank you for paying for me Elsword, "Ara bit her lip and stared down at the table

"No problem, "Elsword waved her off, "But, if you've been in Elrios for two years, how come you have no money"

"Ah, I only did enough odd jobs to keep my clothes and weapons in good condition and to eat, "Ara blushed, "I travel light"

The guys noticed how Ara seemed to be uncomfortable around them. She was shifting in her seat and not looking directly at them.

"So, Ara, what's your brother like, "Chung said trying to break the ice

"Ah, uhh, elder brother is very caring a strong. He also devels in shadow style fighting, "Ara smiled towards the boy

"So, he also uses darkness as a weapon, "Raven gave his input, "Impressive"

"Was it hard to harness the demons power, "Elsword frowned, "I know it must've been a bitch"

Ara smiled, "Actually it was quite easy. I once went back to Elder to see Echo and ran into Luchiel; she gave me a book that I learned all my tricks from"

"Ah, that woman who used to be a thief, "the red head exclaimed

"Mr. Elsword, don't say that so loud, "Ara scolded him, "Ms. Luchiel is trying to turn her life in the right direction; don't yell out her past like that"

"Sorry, "Elsword scratched the back of his head, "So was the book hard to understand"

"No, not at all, "Ara said with pride in her voice, "It was actually quite easy to learn from; it's a very big book though"

"Kukuku, you wouldn't happen to still have that book would you, "Add snickered

"I do, "Ara grinned, "I'd be happy to let you take it off my hands; I've almost learned all I can from it"

"Then maybe you can help me, "Add leaned forward, "Are you willing to help me with my experiments"

"Sure, "Ara grinned

Face showing concern, Elsword grabbed Ara arm and pulled her closer.

"I'd be careful around Add if I were you; he's a bit on the crazy side, "the red-head said into the girl's ear

"Waa, Mr. Add seems like a nice gentleman; he surely dresses like one, "Ara laughed, "I would hope to think his personality fits his style"

"He looks like a man-girl who wants to dissect people, "Elsword said a little too loudly

"Man-girl, "Add's eye twitched, "Why you…"

"Oh look, lunch is here, "Chung said before things got hairy

"Oh, I love meat, "Ara cheered as their food was set on the table

Add sputtered on his water, Raven sighed and shook his head with a smile, Elsword laughed heartedly, and Chung turned into a tomato.

"Ahh, are you all okay, "Ara looked a bit confused

Add muttered under his breath, "Naïve girl"

Raven laughed, "Ah, Ara, you might want to rephrase what you said"

"Umm, "Ara thought long, "Oh"

Turning deep red, Ara hid her face in her hair, "Oh my goodness"

"She said it, not me, "Elsword whispered into a blushing Chung's ear

"Poor Ara, "Chung whispered back

Grinning, Sheath Knight patted Ara on the back, "S'okay Ara, I like meat too"

"Mr. Elsword, don't let the fangirls hear you say that"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, let's eat!"

* * *

 **Wednesday- Time with Add**

* * *

Maybe she should've listened to Elsword.

"Umm, Mr. Add, why am I strapped to this chair, "Ara asked while Add went over calculations

"Call me Add, not "Mr. Add", "he looked at her, "And you're in the chair so you won't run away"

"Why would I run away, "she asked

"Don't worry about it, "he answered

"I worry, "she replied

' _Of all the times you forget your rape whistle_ , 'Eun said worriedly

'Can't Eun predict to see if I'm in danger, 'Ara asked kindly

' _Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about what's about to happen,_ 'Eun screamed

'What's going to-"

"I'm trying to see if raw energy is a better energy source that a nasod core, "Add grinned suddenly, "If so, then we will have a lot of experiments to do together"

"Oh, o…k, "Ara smiled, "I'll give you anything you need, Add"

"Good, now you might feel a burning, stinging sensation, "Add pulled a lever

"Wha-EYAAHHHHHHHH, "Electrical current flowed through Ara's body

"Ah ah, "Ara groaned when the shocking stopped

'Why Eun why, 'Ara cried to the fox

' _I'm sorry, but this was essential_ , 'Eun said with a motherly tone

'Ehhh, "Ara questioned

"Are you okay, "Add voice called to her

"Umm, yes, "Ara looked up and quickly flushed pink

Add was leaning over her to look at the results of her shock therapy. She got a good view of his face. His sharp chin, his eyes, his scar, all of it.

'He looks….celestial, 'Ara thought

"Kukuku, magnificent!, "Add slammed his hands on the arms of her seat, "the frequency of optimal time shift has a greater chance from your dark energy"

"That's good…right, "Ara asked the engineer

"Good, that's wonderful, "Add grabbed her shoulders, "the percent of success rises to 67%; your powers created a shield to protect you from the electrical current causing the machine to use more power to try and shock you"

"Kukukuku, "Add started to laugh maniacally, "Kahahahaha"

'Eun…Add is a good person…right, 'Ara asked the fox hesitantly

' _My dear, this boy is your future_ , 'Eun said with a sigh

'My…future, 'Ara questioned her

' _Happiness_ , 'was the gumiho's reply before she went silent.

'Happiness, 'Ara repeated, 'Does something like that even exist for me?'

* * *

 **Thursday- Hot Spring**

* * *

"Umm, I'm a bit uncomfortable showing my body to you all, "Ara said as she stood in a towel in front of the girl's steamy bath

"It's okay, Ara; we all have the same parts here, "Rena giggled at her shyness

"Says the elf with the biggest breasts in the world, "Ara heard Aisha mutter distastefully

"O..okay, "Ara said and untied her towel

"Gah, "Aisha gaped at her

"Ara Haan and Rena's bodies are what men would call "Goddess like:, "Eve added her two cents"

"They're so big, "Aisha gasped, "How is that ever possible"

"Waa, "Ara whimpered, "Ms. Aisha"

"This is…SO NOT-"

"COWABUNGA!, "A loud crash was heard from the boy's side

"W-whoa, "Rena screamed as the dividing wall suddenly crumbled to the ground

"Um…..hi, "was Chung's greeting as the guys got a view of all the girls' assets

"Eeeek, "came a scream of horror from Rena and Aisha

"Wait, don't scream; this is all a mistake, "Raven commented with a hand over his blushing face

"Best day of my life, "Elsword grinned

Suddenly the temperature of the room got cold and the slushing water grew silent.

"The hell, "Add muttered

"Tsk….you, "Ara's voice suddenly got dark

Everyone turning to the girl, Ara was staring towards the ground and her hair flying in all directions.

"Perverts, "fire blazed in her eyes

"Wha-wait, "Elsword got scared, "This is all a big-

"Infernal Circle!"

"Eyaaaaahhhhh!"

* * *

 **Friday- Recovering**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ara, "Elsword whined from his bed, "I didn't know my dive would break the wall"

"It's okay, Mr. Elsword, "Ara grinned darkly, "At least you've learned some manners"

"I agree, "Rena rested her hands on Ara's shoulders, "I think a bit of a beating works well for a punishment"

"I hate you all, "Add groaned from his place next to Chung

"Uhh, I'm sorry Add, "Ara blushed, "You were the only one I think that didn't look, right"

"Sure, "Add grunted, "Kukuku, but still, your power is amazing"

Ara laughed at Add and turned to the other girls who were tending to the boys wounds.

"So, Ara- ow- are you going to join n-ow, "Elsword asked while cringing

"Hmmm, "Ara had her finger on her chin, 'No"

"*Groan* seriously, "Elsword cried, "After all that"

"*Giggle* I've only known you all for a week, "Ara smiled, "How about we spar tomorrow"

"Sure, "Elsword grinned, "We're gonna need some complete recovery potions though"

"I will fetch Ariel, "Eve nodded and quickly strutted out of the room

"So, if we put up a good fight tomorrow, you'll join, "Aisha looked up at the martial artist

"I'll think about it, "Ara gave her a charming smile

' _Are you really going to join_ , 'Eun chided the girl in her head

'No, I'm going to humor them for a little while longer until I finally leave'

'*sigh*, _Very well; just remember what I said about_ _Add_ '

'Yes yes, "Happiness'

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this update; believe it or not, this was a bitch to write.**

 **I have no idea where the hell Aisha was born. I just remembered something about her crossing the desert, so I was like "SANDER", I'll say that"**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next installment of What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger.**

 **Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors**


	6. Test the Spiderweb, But Don't Get Caught

**Hey people this is Yami Meiden back with another chapter of What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger. This is going to be a long chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **See you in the outro!**

* * *

When Eve came back with Ariel, I didn't expect her to be so jovial.

"Hello, I'm Ariel, from Cobo Service, "she smiled at me

"Hello, how are you, "I bowed to her, "I'm Ara Haan; it's nice to meet you Ariel"

"Hello Ara, "she giggled, "So, I hear you gave the El Search Party boys a run for their money"

"Wah, "I blushed, "Um well…"

"I said I was sorry, "Elsword shouted at her, "Anyway, how much is this gonna cost"

"Hmm, well, this is for all the boys so that's four for 175,000ED each, so 700,000ED, "Ariel smiled brightly

"That's cheap, "Elsword waved her off, "Just add it to the tab"

"Okie dokie, "the service girl did a small wave and out of nowhere appeared a bag filled with blue and white bottles

'What the hell, 'I whispered mentally to Eun

'Don't judge a book by its cover, 'Eun said to me, "That girl is stronger than she looks"

I frowned and watched as the other's sat the boys up and helped them drink the recovery potions.

'Eun, how is this possible, 'I asked the fox as I watched the boys wounds heal almost automatically, 'There is no such medicine like this in Northern Fluone'

'"That's amazing, "I said aloud catching everyone's attention, "I've never seen medicine like this"

"Really, "Ariel cocked her head to the side

"Yes, "I mumbled, "My country isn't as advanced as this one, or we're not privy to this type of stuff"

"That's…kind of weird, "Aisha walked up to me, "So, what's new to you"

"Well, I'm used to some stuff from the two years I've been here, but when I first came I didn't know anything about Lurensia, "I muttered, "Like the el; there was only one el shard in Northern Fluone, but there is a plethora of el here"

"Oh, what El Shard did you have, "Aisha smiled

"Um, it was the Moon El Shard, "I covered my mouth, "That shard, along with the moon itself is the source of my power"

Power. It was like a trigger word to my brain. I felt my muscles tense and was sent spiraling to the ground as spasms rocked my body.

"A-ara, "I heard Chung call out to me

The voices were growing louder and louder, but I was helpless. I could only let out quick gasps. I felt bile rise up in the back of my throat.

"Ara….can you hear me, "I heard the worrying voice of Rena as she put my head in her lap, "Oh no, what's happening"

"She's having a seizure, "I heard Ariel sputter, "there should be some kind of medication she has; check her bag"

My bag? Oh no! They're going to see my shard!

As much pain as I was in, I had to stop them. Who knows what they would do to me if they saw my secret?

"N-O, "I struggled to say, 'N-O"

"Hmm, Ara, "Rena rubbed my head, "What is it"

"B-ack….p-oc-k-et, "I huffed

I always kept my medicine far away from my shard, because I didn't know if it would affect them in any way. Better safe than sorry.

Tears were streaming down my face from my obvious pain. I couldn't move, and the voices were torture.

'Weak'

'Foolish'

'Waste of space'

'Monster'

'No one loves you'

'You are alone'

"Back pocket…turn her around, "Aisha screamed and I felt myself being moved gently by what felt like…metal?

"There, "I heard Add's rough voice

I felt one of them reach into my back pocket and pull out one of my medicine bottles.

I heard a gasp from Rena, "That…that can't be good for her"

A hard spasm hit me and I let out a rather large cry. I felt the metal start to rub circles in my back to calm me down. It almost felt like an animal claw was pressing down on me.

"I smell toxic herbs in that; that's dangerous for humans, "I heard Rena say

"It's not like we have a choice, "I heard another argue

The entire group soon melded into one voice. I couldn't tell who was saying what after a while.

Even when it wasn't on my person, I could feel the Dark El shard pulsing with restrained energy. It wanted to be free. It wanted to taint me.

The El Search Party's words started to become whispers to me. The pain was becoming unbearable, and I was starting to pass out.

'Ara, "I heard Eun scared voice, 'Ara'

"Eun, I said aloud, "Eun…help me"

I was suffocating. I was a helpless little butterfly drowning in mud.

Help me.

Someone please…help….me.

"Big brother…help me"

* * *

When I opened my eyes, everything was a blur. But when everything came into focus, I was met with the teary eyes of Rena.

"She's awake, "the elf exclaimed and gathered me into her eyes, "Ara, I was so worried about you"

I was still a bit confused at my situation, but the twinkling eyes of the El Search Party relieved me of my fear.

"What…what happened, "I said with a raspy voice

"You started having a seizure, "Rena petted me, "Your medicine, where did you get it"

"I...got it in Elder, "I mumbled, "From Ms. Echo"

I tried to stand up but Rena immediately pushed me back down with the tender touch of her hands.

"Ah, no no, don't get up, "Rena cried

I gave her a small glare, but it had no real heat behind it. I gently moved her away from me.

"I thought we were gonna spar today, "I said to her, "When the boys were all healed up"

"That was the plan, but then you almost went brain dead, "Add grunted at me

"But I'm fine, "I contended him and quickly manifested a ball of dark energy

I saw a twinkle in his eyes, but I didn't say anything about it. It was almost like a bolt of electricity flew out of it. But that's crazy…right?

"I don't think you should be training today, Ara, "Rena pouted at me, "It may make your condition worse"

"But I'm fine, "I grunted, "I've been like this for a while now; I can deal with it"

"Sometimes those seizures just happen, "I smiled, "if I can't reach my medicine, I just sleep it off"

"That's not healthy, "Aisha put her hands on her hips

Inwardly, I growled at them for trying to control what I did. Wasn't my confirmation of being okay supposed to be enough? Honestly, I've never met people who were so….caring?

"I've never skipped out on a day of training, "I sighed and stood despite Rena's worrying stares

It was 1 v. 7, and the El Search Party wasn't making it easy for me. Their guilt tripping eyes tugged at my thin heart strings and made me feel soft inside. They reminded me of brother.

"I could just leave and train by myself, "I raised an eyebrow at them

"We could follow you, "Chung frowned at me

"I'm good at hiding, "I shot back

They were unwavering, and yet they weren't saying anything to me. How despicable of me for being so weak.

"Hmm, "I looked around the room for my spear out of my peripheral, "What do you offer for me not training"

They all looked surprised for a second before making a small circle and talking in hushed whispers. They all made small glances at me before ducking their heads back down into the group.

Interested in their offer, I took a seat and started to play around with my dark energy. Like before, my power circled me like gusts of wind. I manifested many miniature energy balls and let them circle around me like a merry-go-round.

"Repel, "I whispered was immediately encased in a ball of energy

Add looked up from the group and gave me an unemotional stare. Our eyes met, but he didn't look away.

'Eun, you said Add was my happiness, "the boy looked back down into the group, "what does that entail for me'

'Talk to him, 'the gumiho replied, 'you two have something in common'

I felt unfulfilled by her answer, but I had no choice but to comply to her wishes. I would talk to Add. If he could somehow help me in my goal, then it was essential to get on his good side. He might have seemed slightly crazy, but if he's up to the task then….

I dispelled my protective orb and let my energy turn back into small wisps. I started to take in the El Search Party, seeing them for what they are.

Elsword was small, but unusually fit for his stature. I could tell that his armor was very heavy, so he must be extremely fit. His long hair matched his crimson colored eyes.

Aisha was dainty and seemed that she was light on her feet. Her staff seemed to be almost more than half her height and matched her armor to a tee. I sensed darkness from her, so she must be a dark magician.

Rena was very beautiful. I don't know much about elves so I don't what to say. I guess…she looks as if she's as light as a feather and very powerful. Her armor was almost like a mix of a princess with her puffy shoulder-cuffs and embroidered shoes and a sprite with the featherlike detail of her dress.

Raven was dressed in a military type uniform. His hair was as long as brothers, but it was thin and tied into a ponytail. I looked at his arm and noticed what was trying to calm me down earlier. Raven's arm wasn't just covered in armor; his arm was the armor and the weapon. Raven's arm was made out of…some type of metal?

Eve was very different from the others. Her silver colored hair flowed down her back like electrical currents. The gem on her forehead sparkled with what seemed like life. She was dressed in a long black and white dressed covered with red trim and what seemed like gears. There were two little robots behind her beeping and circling around. Were they her servants?

Chung was small just like Elsword, but he wore what looked like extremely heavy armor. It looked skin tight, but parts jutted out of the white and blue armor. His pupils looked like doggy paws? His hair was spiky and parts of it had brown at the tips. They looked like doggy ears. How cute.

Add was dressed very formal in a dark purple, collared pinstriped shirt with white trim, pressed white slacks, purple and white dress shoes, and a puffy white and purple jacket with a power symbol on the shoulders.

I yawned as their whispering was starting to bore me a bit. Feeling mischievous, I created a few butterflies and sent them into the group.

"Hmm, eeek, "Aisha exclaimed as a butterfly flew on her nose

"Hehehe, "I giggled when she glared at me

"Not funny, "she stomped cutely at me

"So, what're you all talking about, "I smirked at her red face

"Well…, "Rena gave me a charming smile

"We won't let you spar with us, but we will let you practice using your dark energy while we spar, "the elf clapped her hands together

So, they were my babysitters now? How blasphemous.

'What about "entertaining them and then leaving" did not include this, 'I could feel Eun smirking inside my head

'You could have told me this would happen, 'I pouted at her inwardly, 'This is very troublesome'

'If I presented you with every event that will happen in your life, then you wouldn't be living then, would you, 'of course she says something philosophical

"I….fine, "I gave a sigh of defeat, "But I want to spar tomorrow"

They all gave me grins of victory and happily cheered, well, all except Add. Raven offered to help me to their regular training area, something I consented in seeing as I've never trained with them before. Giving him a big smile, he petted me on the head.

"Hey, "I scowled at him and he snickered back, "I'm not a child"

He grabbed my shoulder and started out way to the door. Chung called behind me and said that he was grabbing my spear. I yelled a quick "thanks", and we were on our way.

* * *

The El Search Party's training area was a couple of miles away from the Velder Liberation camp. When we got there, they immediately split into pars to start training: Elsword vs. Raven, Aisha vs. Chung, and Rena vs. Eve. I was sitting on the sidelines meditating and enjoying the show…too bad I wasn't alone

Add was sitting beside me looking very uncomfortable from my perspective. He was watching the others spar with a wide frown on his face.

'Eun, I feel like they excluded Add on purpose, "I inquired the demon fox

'Well dear, let's face it, the boy has insanity problems, 'she smirked, 'No matter how good-looking he is, some people don't want to deal with that'

"I never said that he wasn't, "I accidentally said aloud, "Ooops"

"Um, "I shyly looked to the side to see Add giving me a surprised stare, "….Hi"

"Kuku, "he snickered at me, "Voices in your head"

"S-something like that, "I blushed at my mistake

'I hate you, 'I said to Eun

'Love you too, 'she laughed, 'have fun'

And so my companion left me with a stranger. Perfect.

"So, um, Add, I never got to ask the guys this, but….why did you join the El Search Party, "I mumbled and looked toward the lavender haired teen

His face was painted with a wide grin and his eyes look electrified. For a moment, he actually frightened me.

"Do you see that magnificent specimen over there, "he pointed to the others

His finger lead to Eve who was still sparring with Rena. I stared at her for a second before looking back at the now shaking boy.

"Eve, what about her, "I cocked my head to the side

"Kuku, Eve is last of the Nasod race; she has codes within her that I want to analyze, "he said and tapped his forehead

Eve had a large gem on her forehead. That must've been the placement of her codes.

Eve didn't say much when I talked to her, but she seemed uncomfortable talking about it no matter how much she said that she didn't have any human emotions. To be the only survivor of your entire race. Poor thing.

I pondered this in my head for a moment, "Eve's codes; she is a robot, yes, so wouldn't that kill her"

"Most definitely, "Add suddenly frowned, "That's the only consequence; to get the codes I would lose such an interesting subject"

I smiled at him, still thinking about his words, "So, this is your goal in life I'm guessing; what's your prize"

"My prize, Kukuku…I….I'll get to go back in time….to see…her again, "Add suddenly for very quiet

I watched his body start to shift, his eyes drift, and his hands clinch. All of that…was so very familiar. That bond that you have with someone you truly cherish only for it to be severed by death's scythe.

"Your family, "I said and he only nodded in reply

I sighed. So he was damaged as well…but to what extent? How far has Add gone from his normal self? What was he like before what he is now?

"That's your one true wish, "I asked, my voice leaving behind its once nice tone

He looked at me with eyes glistening, "It's all I ever wanted"

I smirked, "Then do it; kill Eve and take her codes"

"W-what, "he looked surprised

"I have a goal, and I would do anything to achieve it, even murder, "I hissed, "You want to go back in time so badly, right; is that why you did experiments on me a few days ago"

'Ara, that's cruel, 'Eun muttered herself into existence

'It's the truth, 'I replied coolly

Add was still staring at me with the same shocked look. I think my sudden change in character may been a bit much for him to handle for the moment.

"…..I….I…Ku…kuku...KAHAHAHAHA, "the lavender haired male suddenly burst into laughter

"Hmm, "I raised an eyebrow

"Oh…I see, "he grinned at me, "You…that charade…those eyes of yours…..so cruel…kukuku"

"You hate it here, don't you, "he smirked, "Here…with us"

I was surprised that he figured this out with not much being said. Was he some type of genius? He had to be to figure something like that our in such a short amount of time.

'Seems like the cat's out of the bag, 'Eun sighed, 'I should've seen this coming'

'Yes…you should, 'I scolded the fox, 'this is what I get for letting you leave me alone'

"What gave me away, "I crossed my legs in front of him

"Last week, you said you had somewhere to be; finding your brother, "he started, "El boy wants you to join our party, but you were just humoring him, weren't you"

He crossed his arms at me and continued to snigger. I saw the purple electricity again, and this time I knew I wasn't hallucinating.

"You're smart, "I frowned, "I don't care about Velder or Elrios in general, so staying with you all and defeating worthless demons would have no benefit to me. I'm only here to find my brother."

Add seemed to be a little too chipper. He was laughing louder now.

"Kahaha, I think…..I think I may like you abit, "he gave me a smile, "You….what is it about you"

"A lady has to have her secrets, "I joked

He smiled and scooted closer to me. I could feel his body heat.

"Seeing as your just humoring us, would you like for me to tell you about the magnificent Nasod race, "he boasted

"Story time, "I nodded, "I can't stay with you for weeks on end, but I'm willing to make an exception for a couple of more days. Someone once told me to relax, so I guess I'm on break for a while"

All dark thoughts seemed to have dissipated. It was like I didn't just try to persuade someone into homicide.

'Happiness, 'I looked into Add's eyes, 'Add…I think I like you a bit too'

'It's too early for you to fall in love, 'Eun interrupted my thoughts, 'Yami says you guys aren't do for love for a few more chapters"

'Yami…'I got confused, 'Eun, who is Yami and what do you mean by chapters'

'Oh, um, nothing, just the ramblings of an old fox, hehehe, 'she laughed at me, 'carry on with Add'

I sighed, 'You're weird Eun'

'Brother, I just made my first friend ever'

* * *

By the time we made it back to the townhouse, the others were exhausted.

"Ah well, night everyone, "Chung mumbled and went down the hall to his room

Everyone gave a slight nod of agreement and went their separate ways as well.

'I'm going to meditate outside, 'I said to Eun once I was sure they all were gone

I went outside and climb the wall to get to the roof. The moon's light drenched me in serenity and gave me a sense of bliss.

'Time alone, 'I sighed and crossed my legs

'I thought you liked talking with Add today, 'Eun inquired

"Yes, but it's still nice to be alone every once in a while, 'I said to her

'Okay, I get the hint, 'Eun laughed and got silent

Meditation was a method that I used to try and lessen my seizures. If I could learn to control them, then medicine won't be needed after some time.

Time started to be lost to me. The wind was blowing my ponytail in every direction and chilled my body.

'Ara…psst…don't move, 'Eun whispered to me for no reason

'Why are you whispering, 'I sweat-dropped at her

'Someone's watching you, 'she answered and I immediately tensed up

'Where, 'I growled in response

'They're behind you, 'she scowled

"Force Spear, "I hissed as I jumped up and lashed out at my unwelcome guest

The dark shadow yelped when my attack hit them, but they didn't fall like I expected. Instead, their eyes narrowed at me from the shadows.

"That stung, "they clicked their tongue at me

"Who are you, "I gritted my teeth

"My name isn't important…for now, "they drawled

The voice was feminine, but it wasn't any of the girls from the El Search Party.

"I've been watching you, you and the rest of the El Search Party, "she said to me

"If you have a grudge against them, don't add me into it, "I grunted, "I'm not a part of their little party"

"Oh, I know; you and that Add guy had a pretty good conversation earlier, "she replied haughtily

'I didn't sense her earlier, 'Eun chimed in

"I can sense it; you're a demon, "her voice was gruff, "I'm going to tell you now to leave Elrios"

"I'll leave when I'm finished here, "I clinched my fists, "When I find my brother, I'll never come here again"

"That won't do, "she growled, "You, I don't trust you or any of them around Elsword"

"Elsword, "I raised an eyebrow, "What is he to you"

"None of your business, "they seemed to calm down

"Listen here, Ara Haan, "she said my name carelessly, "If I find out you're a threat to my country, then I'll personally dispose of you myself"

I gathered energy around my hands, "You'll figure out that I don't die so easily; don't be a fool and cross me"

"Hahaha, see ya later….Ara, "they disappeared into the night

"Just who…are you, "I questioned no one

'Eun, 'I called my celestial guide

She didn't answer.

'Eun, 'I called again

No answer again.

'Eun, 'I nearly shouted

'My dear, I'm afraid I can no longer help you with my clairvoyance, 'she spoke quietly

'What, 'I was shocked, 'why'

'What I saw, I'll leave it to you to live your life; I will give you my strength as I always have, but I can no longer give you hints, 'she said sorrowfully

'Eun-

'I'm sorry, 'she sighed, 'I just can't'

Eun refusing to help me; just what did she see?

Who that that girl?

Who was she to Elsword?

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Things are heating up and I'm sure you know who our stranger is. Add and Ara seem to be getting along, but our dear nine tails has her secrets.**

 **Ariel is actually Lv. 99**

 **Irrelevant Note: Last night I finished reading Time Trouble Vol. 5 and all I have to say is….wtf. Raven, Life, just….what the absolute fuck.**

 **If you guys haven't read Time Trouble, I recommend that you do. It's done by 2nafish. There are some errors and what not, and it's not the real thing, but it's really good in my opinion. I'll leave links below, or you could all just go to Babel on the El wiki and click through the pages.**

 **P.S. DO NOT READ AROUND PEOPLE. I mean, you can…if they're fine with nudity. DO NOT skip anything.**

 **P.P.S. I was not prepared for what happened in Vol. 5. I really wasn't.**

 **P.P.P.S. Raven is sexy. I already knew this, but I got a good reminder last night.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next installment of What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger.**

 **Ja'ne all my maidens and warriors.**

 **(Type everything without parenthesis and space) (If this doesn't work, just search Babel El wiki on browser)**

( http) (:) (/) (/) (elwiki).net( /babel/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/Time-Trouble-Volume-1) (.pdf)

( http) (:) (/) (/) (elwiki).net( /babel/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/Volume-2) (.pdf)

( http) (:) (/) (/) (elwiki).net( /babel/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Elsword-Time-Trouble-volume-3) (.pdf)

( http) (:) (/) (/) (elwiki).net( /babel/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/Volume4) (.pdf)

( http) (:) (/) (/) (elwiki).net( /babel/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/Volume-5) (.pdf)


	7. Let Thy Guide My Way

**Hey people, this is Yami back with another installment of What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger.**

 **Be honest. How many of you went and checked out Time Trouble? OwO I'll be very sad if you didn't.**

 **Lol, I'm just kidding. If you didn't, you didn't.**

 **Anyway, let's get started, and I'LL SEE YOU IN THE OUTRO!**

* * *

The next morning, I made it clear to Elsword that I wouldn't be joining his little El Search Party. Despite his downtrodden face, he then declared that we were officially friends and that he wanted to see me again after I found my brother.

The others all seemed saddened with the exclusion of Eve, Add, and Raven. Their faces didn't show anything.

'Oh come on, don't leave yet, 'Eun tried to brighten my moon, 'We haven't even slept with Raven yet"

I didn't reply; I was angry with Eun. Who wouldn't be? Her most useful skill was her clairvoyance and she won't even use it anymore.

'Arrraaaaa, 'she groaned, 'I know you're mad, but ppllllleeeeaaassee stay'

'Tsk, 'I clicked my tongue mentally

'Please, 'she cried, 'stay and get to know them better; you need friends'

'Add is my friend, 'I said to her my eyes sliding over to the lavender haired male analyzing Eve with his eyes

'Yes, but you just became friends yesterday and now you're leaving, 'she pouted, 'What kind of friendship is that'

She really wanted me to start hating her.

'Are you trying to trick me, 'I started, 'making me forgot about last night'

'No, 'she sighed, 'Just…please...for me; I haven't asked you for anything before, Ara"

True. But that didn't mean I wanted to do it. I wanted to be stubborn.

'Just…..I….why can't you help me, 'I asked while Rena excused herself to go into the kitchen to make breakfast

"If I told you, you wouldn't like what's going to happen, 'she muttered, 'Out of all the things that could happen, the outcome of this will be so much better. _However, you're children and granddaughter will suffer greatly_ , 'she said something very low

'What, 'I cracked my neck

'Nothing, 'she sighed, 'just….just freaking stay with these people for one more day'

"Ara, are you okay, "I looked at Chung who was frowning at me, "You were spacing out"

"Oh, um, yes, I'm fine, "I waved my hand, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about my brother

"Oh, "he seemed to be in thought, "So, do you have any idea where your brother might be"

"He has to be somewhere here in Elrios, "I smiled, "The only other place is Senace, and my brother hates the smell of sea water, so there's no way that he's there"

"Oh wow, "Chung giggled, "So, um, Ara, do you have- no- I mean, what's your brother like"

My mood brightened, "Big brother is amazing. He's always watched over me and trained me. He was there for me when no one else was. He would always take me to watch the stars and to the hot springs also"

"Sounds more like a boyfriend to me, "Elsword butted into our conversation, "So like, is your brother a pervert or something"

"How rude, "Eve screamed and slapped Elsword across the face, "Do not talk about someone's family like that, Elsword"

"Sorry, "the red head rubbed his reddened cheek, "I was just askin' a question"

"Thank you, Eve, "I bowed to her, "While that wasn't necessary, I appreciate the gesture"

"You promised that we would have a private talk, "she replied monotonously, "I would like to do so now"

I smiled, "As you wish"

Eve promptly dragged me out of the room.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"So, did anyone else get the hint that Ara's brother has seen her naked"

"Elsword, you perv!"

"We've all seen her naked, idiot"

"I know; it just…kinda weird...dont'cha think? What about you Chung?"

"Ara is very….well….I…"

"Chung!"

"I'm sorry, Aisha"

"Whatever incestuous affairs she's had is none of our business"

"Someone's moody"

"Shut….up"

"And if I don't?"

* * *

Eve took me to her room. To my surprise, the walls were a pastel pink color, with light blue curtains, and white furniture. It hurt my eyes a little.

"You can have the bed, "Eve motioned and sat down on her black robot

"Thank you, "I smiled, "So, where do you want to begin"

Eve mouth was a flat line, "Hmm, I think I should start-

"PANZER BUSTER"

"WAAAAHHH"

"-from the beginning, "the queen ignored the shouts, "Do you remember what I told you previously"

"Yes, "I nodded as I stared at the door in confusion from the noises

She nodded, "I remember that I was the Queen of a race that lived off the power of el. There was the king; Adam, myself the queen, and someone named Apple. We were the royal family that ruled over the entire nasod race. My king lived off the power of the el, and when the el weakened…

* * *

As Eve finished her story I could barely keep my mouth closed. For her to have to go through that…all alone. Advanced nasods like her could feel pain, yes? She was just a human made out of metal parts. She had a heart, a brain, and a soul just like everyone else. She was just like me; she lost the people she cared about most.

'Humans can be so cruel, 'I thought and placed a hand on her's

"I apologize for what my race has done to you, "I smiled, "And thank you for thinking me trustworthy enough to hear such a story from you"

"I told you this because you give me a strange feeling, "she replied

"A strange feeling, "I cocked my head to the side

"Yes, "she nodded, "I feel like flying insects have invaded my stomach and are restless, my face heats up, and I feel like I will lose my balance"

"E-eh, "I blushed, "Eve…do you…do you know what that means?"

"No, "she shook her head, "I have the same feeling around Raven"

Raven?

Did she?

Oh God…..

'E-eun, do I have to explain this to her, 'I called to my fox companion

'Hehehe, this is interesting, 'Eun laughed, "Yes, please explain"

"Um, well Eve, "I started, "That is a very _human_ feeling"

"Hmm, "she pouted, "Tell me more"

"Well, seeing as Adam was a male type nasod, right, "she nodded, "Assuming so, you might have a preference for males instead of females. If that's the case, your feelings for Raven might be akin to what we call-

"PANZER BUSTER, "a body was sent through the wall

My mouth gaped open as Elsword was sent flying into the room.

"W-what….was that, "I could barely speak

"You brat, "I looked out the newly made hole to seeing a fuming Add, "So annoying"

Eve didn't look affected, "This is a natural occurrence; Elsword is always angering others"

Duly noted.

"Is anyone hurt, "I blushed as the subject of our conversation came through the hole

"Hello Raven, "I smiled, "We're fine"

I stared at Eve who suddenly had a bluish tint to her cheeks.

'Aww, she's blushing, "Eun chimed in, 'so cute'

It was cute, but it was also astonishing that a robot had the ability to blush.

'This is amazing, 'I was suddenly excited, 'I can see why Add's so in love with nasods'

'It's a match made in hell, 'Eun grunted, ' _honestly, couldn't she find you another person other than always sticking you with Add. Well I guess then she would be jeopardizing her own existence_ '

'What….'she creeped me out, 'Eun are you alright'

'I'm fine, 'she laughed, 'just ignore me, alright'

'Don't worry, I will, 'I replied

Back to the real world, Eve and Raven were having a staring contest. It was like their bodies were there, but their minds were somewhere else mingling together.

'I feel like a third wheel, 'I moaned inwardly

"Breakfast's ready, "I heard the angelic voice of Rena, "Elsword, you're fixing the wall"

"Aw man, "Elsword whined, "Sis would never make me do this"

Sis? Elsword had a sister?

"Ara, let's go, "Eve grabbed my hand, "I'm hungry"

"Ah, o-okay, "I stuttered as she dragged me again

'Apparently, I'm luggage, 'I joked inwardly

'Rena's cooking is something to die for, 'Eun smiled, 'you would've missed this had you left already'

'Don't get cheeky, I'm still mad at you, 'I reprimanded her

Stupid fox.

Breakfast was simple; eggs, pork, and bread, but Ms. Rena made it taste like a kings feast.

"Your cooking is amazing Ms. Rena, "I smiled at her

"Thank you, Ara, "She gave me a bright grin, "I dabble in cooking from time to time"

"You should open a restaurant, "I said in a matter-of-fact tone as I took a bite of pork

"Ah, don't say such things; I'm not that good of cook, "she blushed

"You shouldn't kid yourself, "I looked to Raven who was blowing on his cup of tea, "Your cooking is better than anything else I've ever had"

Ms. Rena's face turned into that of a tomato. Did Raven's comment mean that much to her?

'Eun, 'I called the fox, 'Does Ms. Rena…..like Raven"

'Love triangles, 'she snickered, 'who knew'

'Oh no'

'Oh yes'

I needed to leave this place….NOW.

"Um, "I gulped, "Well, I think I've intruded for far too long; I should really get going"

Everyone visibly pouted, "Awww"

"Eh, "I sweatdropped, "It's not the end of the world"

"But…but, "Elsword got a twinkle in his eye, "20 questions!"

"Huh, "I blinked

"You aren't allowed to leave until you answer 20 questions from each and everyone one of us, "he smirked

"EHHH"

"Seems fair, "Add looked at me with half lidded eyes, "I mean, it's not like we know you that much"

'Eun, what did you do, 'I growled at the fox

'I did nothing, 'she laughed, 'try getting outta this'

"But..I really have to go, "I gaped

"Ah ah, "Aisha wagged a finger at me, "We're not letting you leave"

I looked towards Raven and even he seemed to agree with this. HE WAS JUST SITTING THEIR DRINKING TEA WITH A SMIRK ON HIS FACE!

"B-b-but, "I couldn't think

How to leave, how to leave….

"This is so sudden, "I started, "I should really leave, big brother is only getting farther away from me at this point"

"You said he has to be in Elrios right; there's only so many places he can be, "Chung smiled cockily

SON OF A BITCH!

"I…I….fine, "I said dejectedly

"Yes, okay, who's first, "Elsword grinned

20 questions

20 questions….from all of them

Fuck my life.

….I blame Eun…

* * *

Do you have any more siblings?

No, it was just older brother and I

What's Fahrmann like?

It's very pretty, especially in Spring and Winter.

Where did you learn to fight?

My family are trained martial artists that pass skills down to each generation.

How are you adapting to Elrios?

I have more freedom here than in my home country.

What are your thought on Nasod?

I find them interesting. It would be nice to learn more about them in the future.

What will you do after you find your brother?

Try and convince him to come home with me. If we're not welcomed back by our family, then I guess I'll stay here

* * *

'I can't believe I stayed here for a whole day…AGAIN, 'I grumbled at Eun as I meditated in the midnight air, 'this is all your fault'

That sneaky little fox used her clairvoyance to get me into situations that would keep me here longer. During breakfast and 20 questions, Aisha and Elsword got into a fight causing the table to break and the food to land on everyone. To wash everything took three hours. While that was going on, I insisted everyone went out to spar on Eun's request and Chung tried out a skill he was developing called Artillery Strike- Quantum Ballista. He ended up breaking my spear which won't be fixed until tomorrow morning.

'I'm sorry, 'she whimpered, 'but at least you learned something

'Yeah, a robot is in love with a human who coincidentally also has an elf who also is in love with him, 'I sneered, 'seriously, life isn't a drama'

'Says one of the most dramatic people I've ever met, 'she sweat-dropped

'I am not dramatic, 'I slammed my hand on the roof

'Yes, yes…..that person is back, "she hissed

"Hello Ara, "A sing song voice had be jumping from my seat on the roof

"You again, "I growled

"I see your still here, "she said in a sickly sweet voice

"Yeah, "I frowned, "What do you want"

"I want to know your secret, "her voice got deeper, "the phantoms sense demonic energy all around you"

"Phantoms, "I raised an eyebrow, "Are you human"

"Of course I'm human, "they shouted a little too loudly, "Unlike you"

"Sure, "I clinched my fist, "Why are you so interested in demons"

"I'm going to slay all of them, "my blood ran cold, "Elrios will be free, and all demons will disappear"

"W-what, "my eyes widened, "That's impossible"

"Nothing is impossible, "they cackled, "Oh, how foolish you look"

"You're irritating me, "I brought dark energy to my hands, "Show me your face"

"Oh, how interesting, "I could sense power rising in her, "And why should I give you the privilege"

"Cause I want to know the faces of all the people I've killed, who try and get in my way of me and my brother, "I smirked, "Energy Wave"

"Gah, "they jumped high into the air, "Don't get so hasty; we can fight tomorrow"

"Tomorrow, "I prepared another attack, "You don't have a tomorrow"

"You can't defeat me, "she smirked, "I'm stronger than you"

She was pissing me off.

"You weakling, "she took a step forward, "You don't know a thing about loss, you naïve little bitch. I've lost people, people who I've shared years working together. They're gone, and nothing can bring them back! Those damn demons too them away from me. I'll make them pay for every drop of blood that soaked the ground"

The thought of blood coating the ground brought me to my own tragedy. The bodies…the blood…the fire. It…..it was all so…..beautiful.

'What is…this feeling?'

I could feel my shard pulsing. It was calling to me again.

'Weak'

'Foolish'

'Heartless'

'Monster'

'Give in'

'Give in to me'

'Dark Countess'

'Ara, 'Eun shouted at me, 'what's wrong'

'Eun, 'I replied emotionlessly, 'this person….are they….affecting my shard'

"You…if you're connected to the demons in anyway, "a glowing blade shown it the darkness, "I will kill you…tear you to shreds; don't get in my way"

'Wrahh, 'Eun let out a howl of pain, 'It…it burns…Ara…what are you-'

'I want….I want to kill her, 'I was shaking, 'I want…to…kill'

'Ara, 'Eun shouted, 'Damn it'

'Hang on…don't give in…Ara, 'the fox shouted, 'the shard is reacting to her for some reason; it's growing stronger. I…I have to seal it'

"Oh…are you going to cry, 'their red eyes were taunting me, 'Poor thing'

"Have I been too pushy, maybe? Want your big brother, "They shrieked, "Big brother Aren, this mysterious lady is being mean to me. Help me…big brother, help me'

Help me? Brother?

You….bitch. How dare you?

'Ara, 'Eun called me again, 'are you alright'

"I'm not afraid of you, "I glared at her with steel eyes, "A coward who hides in the darkness will never amount to anything. You need to come out and shine like a star; then the darkness will become your courage"

They seemed to be shocked for a second.

"The darkness calls to me, "she shrilled, "I will destroy the demons with their own powers. You cannot defeat me! You will not stop me!

"I don't care, "I hissed, "No matter how strong the enemy, you can beat me black and blue, destroy my body, but I will find a way to get you, and I will kill you!"

"Aha….AHAHAHAHAHA, "their voice roared, "I…I'm going to enjoy killing you!"

"Try it, "I countered, "Someone like you is no challenge for me"

She sneered, "Very well; I'll test you then"

I got into fighting stance.

"No no, not now, not yet, "they came closer to me, "Like I said…tomorrow"

I didn't let down my guard, "Who are you…what are you"

"Kuku…what indeed, "they snickered

"Rakshasa Stance: Soul Reaping"I was going to kill her

She jumped away from me and to the top of another building.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ara Haan. I'll fight you and win. I'll savor the taste of your blood, "she declared, "I'm your last stop; remember my name and pray for your last hours that you end up in heaven. Mark me…."

"Elesis Seighart"

* * *

 **That's all for this chappy. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **When I read fanfics and come across nasod, I say it like "Nas-oid" other than "Nas-odd". I mean, I know it's spelled N-A-S-O-D, but the pronunciation sounds wrong to me. Like the word mature. We pronounce it like "Ma-chure" and not like "Ma-tour" (I do know some people who say it like that…"Ma-tour"….*SHIVERS***

 **Is this making sense? I'm stupid…..**

 **||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||MOVING ON||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

 **Okay, so we all know that Add is voiced by Bryce Papenbrook (Rin Okumura, Eren Jeager, Kirito, etc). I like the voice, but I found this guy on Youtube; his name is Sinyu or Sinyuvuu. He made a mod of Add's voice…..MY GOD IT'S SO MUCH BETTER!**

 **Now when I see Add, I'm gonna be thinking of this voice. =_= It's like a mixture of Cry and something else. Btw 2:15, best part in the entire video.**

 **Oh well, I have plans for this voice. IT'S THE PERFECT VOICE FOR MY PLAN. HAHAHA. Am I crazy? Maybe. But you guys will be seeing this video again.**

 **(Type everything everything except parenthesis and space)**

 **(https) (:) (/) (/) (youtu) (.be) (/) (Oq413A25o6s)**

 **P.S. Who is 'She'? Is 'She' me? Hehehe, we'll see, we'll see (sorry for rhyming)**

 **Anyway, see you guys in the next installment of What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger.**

 **Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors**


	8. Crimson Avenger

**Hey guys, here's to another chapter! I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. I've been dealing with a few personal things, but I feel WAY better now.**

 **So yeah, here it is. The long awaited debut of KOG's favorite redhead. A somewhat short chapter, but still an update is an update…..**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this installment, and SEE YOU IN THE OUTRO.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS**

* * *

"Mmmumu, "Ara mumbled to herself while she slept on her bed

Ara's nose twitched when a delectable smell found its way in her nostrils.

"Hmm, pork, "she sighed dreamily

The celestial fox inside the girl's head chuckled benevolently. The girl could be so entertaining at times.

'*Snicker* Ara, wake up, 'Eun chided softly

'Mmmm, 'the girl replied

'Honestly, 'Eun mentally shook her head, 'Remember what happened last night'

'Last…nig-AHHHH, 'Ara screamed and jumped out of her bed

"Shit, shit, shit, "Ara started to pace back and forth

'Calm down, calm down, 'Eun let out a breath

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shi-

A thump from downstairs made her pause, "Ara, are you alright, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, "Ara hollered back her response and shuffled her feet against the wooden flooring

"Oh, okay, breakfast will be ready in a minute; can you come downstairs right quick, "Rena shouted

"Ummm-

"Come on down, Ara. I wanna show you someone important, "Elsword's scream shook the house

"Calm down, El boy, "Aisha was just as loud

"OWW!"

Ara giggled, "I'm coming

Quickly slipping into her everyday attire, Ara bounded out her bedroom door and down the small flight of stairs. The smell of eggs and bacon whisked itself from the kitchen and made her sigh in delight. Ms. Rena's cooking was certain to die for!

"What is it Els-*Gasp*

* * *

Insert Pic FF.N won't let me put the link to

* * *

'Elesis Seighart, 'Ara's eyes widened

"Hello, "Elesis said with a blank face and monotonous tone, "I'm Elesis Seighart, Elsword older sister"

Ara gulped in hesitation, "I'm Ara, Ara Haan. It's nice to meet you"

Elesis suddenly smirked as if she found something amusing, "Oh. You're not from Elrios, are you"

Ara narrowed her eyes and gave a fake smile, "No, actually I'm from an entirely different country"

The tension between them was so thick she could've cut with her spear, had she had it with her. The members of the El Search Party hadn't seemed to notice as Elesis and Ara gave each other a once over.

"You have a scar on your leg, looks pretty deep, "Ara noted with a twitch of her lips

'You did that the other night, 'Eun smirked at her, 'good job, honey'

Elesis let out a low growl that only Ara could hear, "Yeah, I got it from a nasty pest"

"Must've hurt, "Ara let her lips shape into a wide grin

"For a while, "Elesis shrugged as if she didn't care but she could plainly see her breathe raggedly

"Alright, breakfast is served, "Rena soothing voice immediately broke the tension between them

"Food, yummy, "Elesis gave a cheerful laugh that was almost like Elsword

Ara's mouth formed an "o" shape at this display. She didn't expect that.

In no time, everyone was sitting at the table conversing with the older Seighart about her whereabouts away from her baby brother for so many years.

"I've been traveling, getting stronger, "Elesis smiled as she bit into a piece of pork, "Going to different lands, meeting different people"

"Fascinating, "Eve replied and sipped her tea before giving it back to her drone

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, "Elesis giggled before turning to Ara, "I've never been to Fluone though"

Ara grunted, "Ah, it's a nice place. Not that I've been everywhere in Fluone; to be honest, I wasn't really allowed to stray far from my village"

"That's too bad, "Elesis twirled her fork, "What's your family like"

She was bringing up questions she didn't really want to answer at that very moment, but she had to keep up the charade just as much as she was.

She gave her a fake, fond smile, "My fathers a very confident man, strong as well. My mother is a very classy woman, not as hefty as father, but she can still put up a fight! And then there's big brother Aren, he's the strongest of our entire family"

"The strongest, "Elsword was shoving food in his mouth, "You never mentioned that Ara"

"You never asked, "Ara replied heartedly, "One day, I hope I could be on brother's level, but I have a lot of training before that happens, "she finished with a bit of a sad undertone

"You said before that your family works with shadow arts, "Eve kept the conversation going

"Shadow arts, eh, "Elesis was giving her a strange look now

"Yes, we are mostly plain martial artists who work with spiritual energy, but my brother and I are the only ones who chose to delve into the shadow arts, "Ara smiled at Eve, "Our father was surprised that we took that path, but he agreed nonetheless"

"Are shadow arts dangerous, "Elsword questioned

"No, not at all, "Ara continued with a grin, "It doesn't harm the user in the slightest. Our power stems from our own spiritual energy and the power of the moon and life around us"

"Ah, so something like Ms. Rena's elf powers, "Aisha smiled

"Yes, something like that, "Ara nodded back at her response

"I'd like to test your abilities, "her façade nearly broke

"H-hmm, "she looked at Elesis, "what"

"I said I want to fight you, "She grinned, "I want to fight a shadow master"

"Shadow master, "Ara shivered at how the name sounds, "That is…..I….I accept"

"What, "Elsword quickly stood, "Sis, you can't fight Ara. She's sick!"

"Yeah!, "Aisha joined in, "She's in no condition to fight anyone!"

"I'm fine, "I raised a hand to silence them, "I'm feeling much better"

"I don't believe you, "Eve glared at the girl, "What you have is something serious, Ara. I wouldn't push yourself"

"You're sick, "Elesis raised a brow, "for how long"

"A couple of years, nothing fatal, "Ara grunted, "I'll fight you"

"Ara, "the table choir sang, "No"

"You're an idiot, "Add sighed at her

"I'll be fine, "Ara nodded back, "We'll just have to pick up my spear from the blacksmith and we'll be on our way to the training grounds"

"I like that idea, "Elesis smirked, "Let's go now"

"Indeed, "Ara followed suit

"Ara, "the El Search Party's' chairs squeaked against the floor, "You can't be serious"

"As a seizure"

"Ara!"

'Are you sure you're ready for this, "Eun voiced her thoughts

Ara hummed back.

'Let's do this'

* * *

Elesis was like one of those four sided puzzles pieces of a milk puzzle. She fit in anywhere but where she actually belonged was a mystery. She was a few feet in front of me chatting up Chung and Rena while Elsword and Aisha argued over magic techniques. I carried up the rear with Add, Eve, and Raven.

'I don't like her, 'I muttered at Eun

'With good reason, 'the fox grumbled, 'She's not normal'

'I'm not normal, 'I leered, 'She's like some sort of parasite'

'Or a wasp, 'Eun continued, 'I don't like the way she affects your shard; she's like some sort of buffer'

'Do you think it's those phantoms she was talking about, 'I was slightly worried

'Possibly, best to keep on your toes, 'Eun advised

'I want to kill her, 'I muttered darkly

'Elsword loves his sister, 'the fox sighed, 'and the others are warming up to her as well. I doubt they would take kindly to you murdering El boy's sibling that he basically worships'

'They're warming up to her lies, 'I countered, 'I want to tell the others about last night, and the night before last as well'

'I highly doubt Elsword is just going to accept that his sister came to you in the middle of the night and threatened to kill you for no reason, 'Eun grunted, 'Plus, Rena and Chung want to see the good in everybody'

'What about Add, 'I looked at my friend

'Add…hmmm….worth and shot, 'I could feel her mentally shrug

'Thanks, 'I sweat dropped

"Uhhh, "Add turned to me, "Can I tell you guys something; it's serious. Like….life and death serious"

"What is it, Ara, "Raven frowned

I bit my lip, "E-Elesis, I don't think you guys should trust her. She's not who she's acting to be. A few days ago and last night, I was meditating, and she came to me. She told me that she'd been watching us. That she thought I was a threat, that she would kill me. She said that she didn't trust you guys around Elsword"

They stayed silent after my confession. I gnawed at my lip from the silence; it was so unsettling.

"Then why the hell are you fighting her, "Add glared at me, "You stupid girl"

"E-eh, "I stared at him with wide eyes, "What"

"You should have told me earlier Ara, "Eve grabbed my arm, "I would have protested more strongly to you fighting the female Seighart"

"You…you guys actually believe me, "I looked to Raven who shook his head at me like a disappointed parent

Add tsked, "I've known you about say….thirteen days more than her. I have a better reason to believe you than a pants less redhead who walked in the door singing "Ode to Joy"

'They believe me, 'I said to Eun

'Understandable, 'she smiled, 'Even if they didn't believe you, the fight that your about to have should've swayed their thinking."

"Thank you, guys, "I smiled, "But…do you think the others will believe me"

"I hope they do, "Raven grunted, "Elsword is always talking about how good Elesis is; his idol of her will be shattered"

"I'm sorry about that, "I frowned, "But now I just have to focus on this fight"

"You shouldn't fight her, "Eve sounded like she was begging

"I don't think she'll let me back out now, "I smiled, "I can handle myself, don't worry"

"Don't be surprised when we have to step in, "Add was pouting

"I grinned, "Don't worry about me Add"

He blushed, "Worry! Who said I was worried about you, idiot girl!"

"Hahaha!"

"Stop laughing!"

* * *

(Fight Time)

*Coming Soon*

* * *

The conclusion of the fight left the el search party in a state of fear of the two warriors. Despite fighting valiantly, Ara was beaten by Elesis and sent into a small comatose state; however, the elder sister was in no better shape and quickly passed out.

The commotion had also worried the people of Velder and had Vanessa and her posse running to defend their kingdom. After assuring her that the battle was only a spar and not a war zone, despite the look of the land, they carted to two girls back to the townhouse for much needed medical attention.

"That was…intense, "Rena cut the silence between them

"Yeah, "Elsword looked at a loss, "I've…never seen big sis like that before"

"Mmm, Ms. Ara was frightening as well, "Chung nodded towards him, "That looked like they wanted to kill one another"

"Is it possible, "Aisha bit her lip, "That they knew each other, like they were rivals or something"

Raven threw Add and Eve a knowing look and they only nodded in return. The swordsman laid a hand on the Haan's forehead and hissed at her burning skin.

"This fever isn't good, "he sighed, "Rena, where Ara's medicine?"

"It should be in her room; I'll go get it, "the elf let out an exhausted grumbled, "Oh, take Ara's hair down; having it up while sleeping cannot be comfortable"

"Right, "Raven said and reached to untie the fox hairpin from the girl's hair

"NO, "a loud inhuman growl echoed through the room, making everyone freeze

"Did…did anyone else….hear that…..?"

* * *

 **(Nightmare/ Dreamscape)**

" _Worthless"_

" _Monster"_

" _Freak"_

Her body was broken, and her mind was screaming. The pain, oh the pain, was unbearable. Blackness covered her body, constricted her movement, silenced her voice.

It was hell.

The voices were there. The rugged, scratchy, screeching groans of euthanized children. The horrid wails of cremated parents. The blood-soaked paintings of grotesque horror drawn in ancestors blood. It was all there. Like a movie stuck on repeat, over and over.

She couldn't think.

"Make it stop, "she wished she could say as tears clouded her vision, "No more"

" _No one cares"_

" _No one loves you"_

" _Give in"_

The horror froze and fell into none existence. It was soon replaced by chilling silhouettes.

Why were they here? She barely knew them. Why here? She didn't know them. Why now….to torture her? They surrounded her, mocking her, shouting at her. It wouldn't end. Their voiced only grew louder and louder each second, biting into her, killing her.

"Stop, she wished she could plead to them, "stop, please"

"To think, you were a demon all this time. Good thing big sis managed to finish you off"

"What a shame, you would've been a lovely experiment. Now, you're just a piece of trash"

"I thought you would understand me, these feeling. This betrayal will never be forgiven"

"A demon managed to make me smile, how odd. I should never have let her gotten so close"

"Ms. Ar-no- foul demon, leave this place and never come back"

"How you managed to wiggle yourself in here I will never know, be gone evil demon!"

"Kukuku, what did I tell you? I would be your last stop, foul bitch. That feeling you feel, it's me. It will always be me. Killing you, savoring you, over and over again. Don't try and come back, I will only put you through hell again. You can't beat me, so don't even try. How foolish, to think that you could defeat a warrior like me. So long, Ara"

She was drowning in her tears. The pain enveloped her, crushing her body. She wanted to disappear.

"Go away, I want to die, "she wanted to scream, "Leave me alone, no no no. Please stop, let it end…please"

She was going to disappear…forever.

…

…

…

"Sister?"

Big….brother?

"My…little sister"

That voice, so calm, so gentle. It caressed her broken shell and breathed life into her soul. It beckoned her closer.

"Ara….give in…please…please"

Her big brother.

Her brother.

The thought of him dragged the forced away. She could breathe. She could move. Her brother…did this?

Elder brother, Aren.

"Help me…..help…me….bro..ther"

* * *

 **(2 Days Later)**

"Nnngh...nnngh, "Ara moaned as she tried to drag herself out of unconsciousness

Her body felt hot, like coals lay under her bed and were cooking her like a hunter's meal. She could feel the sweat beading on her forehead and drip down to her collarbone.

"Help me…..help…me….bro..ther"

"She's worrying me, "Rena whimpered as she ran a hand down Ara's cheek, "She isn't waking up"

"Yeah, "Add frowned, "Tsk, this is your fault, "he glared towards Elesis

The redhead was leaning against the wall, eyeing the unconscious spear woman with narrowed amber eyes.

"I wasn't trying to kill her, "Elesis smirked, "I may have overdone it"

Add glowered at the female Seighart before running a hand over the hairpin still stuck in Ara's hair.

"Idiot girl, "he grunted before going to sit down

"She's having a nightmare, "Rena looked close to tears, "She mumbling things; I don't know what to do"

"What's she saying, "Chung asked while fiddling with his destroyer

"She's saying "please stop", "help me", things like that, "Rena sighed, "Aisha, please go get me a cold washcloth for her"

"Right, "the purple magician teleported to the washroom

"So…sis…long time no see, "Elsword rubbed the back of his head, "You're definitely different. What happened to your eyes; they aren't red anymore?"

"Oh, just an ascension of power, "Elesis smiled and patted Elsword, "It's no biggie"

"Yeah, "No biggie", says the person who helped blow up our training grounds, "the boy giggled

"It is no biggie El-

"Hey, El Search Party!"

"Ariel?"

"Emergency message from Feita"

"What, what's wrong?!"

* * *

 **(2 Hours Later)**

'Ara'

'Mmmm'

'Ara, sweetie, please wake up'

'Mmm, mu, mumu, Eu…'

'Ara, please. This is an emergency'

'Eu…. Eun?'

'Ara, I need you to wake up, right now, 'the fox said with a motherly tone

'What...what happened, 'Ara groaned out

'You were fighting that Elesis girl and-

"Elesis, "Ara screamed and jumped up

"Yes, "a quiet forced made her turn her head to the side to see the redhead in mention looking at her with wide, shocked eyes

"What...what happened- oof, 'Ara grunted when she was quickly tackled by someone green

"You're awake, "Rena whined at the girl, "Ara, why must you make me worry"

'I'm sorry, "Ara gave her a small smile

"It's *sigh* It's fine; I'm just happy that you're awake right now, "She laid a hand on Ara's head, "That fight, you're stronger than you look"

Ara blushed at that statement, "I, uh, thank you, Ms. Rena"

"Ara's awake, "Ara turned to smile at the familiar voice

"El _sword_ , "the boy's name died on her tongue

Ara felt a tightening in her throat. It felt like claws scratching.

It was fear.

"Um, hello there, "the bifocaled boy shifted from foot to feet while she eyed him like a hawk

"Allegro, "Ara's voice was almost a whisper, "what are you doing here"

"I...I came here to deliver a message to the _El Search Party_ ; hello again Ms. Haan. I didn't think _you_ would be _here_ , "his voice was tight

"Oh, yeah, I shouldn't be here, "Ara was almost glaring at the boy, "I was going to move on, but I got held up…...Why do you need the El Search Party?"

"Demons have invaded Feita again, "Ara gasped, "They burned the village to the ground and pushed us back farther in the forests"

"We're packing to head back there now, "Elsword grinned at her, "I guess this really is goodbye this time, Ara"

"H-Huh, what do you mean, "Ara jumped out of bed despite immediate protests from the group

"Gah, lay back down; you're in no condition to be standing, "Elsword reached out to her, "Geez, don't be such a glutton for punishment!"

"You think I'm just going to stay here, "Ara stomped her foot on the ground, "I'm coming with you"

"No way, "Aisha frowned, "Ariel gave you some Complete Recovery Potions, but...you should stay here"

"No, "Ara let up her mask for a second and gave the girl a scathing glare, which she flinched at, "I want to help the people of Feita against the demons"

'Eun, do you think it's brother?, "Ara questioned the fox

'I honestly don't feel anything coming from the Easter region to be honest, "the fox said, "but, Ara, do you really want to take that chance? What if it isn't him"

'...'

What if it wasn't her brother? Was she just wasting her time? If she went, she couldn't just abandon the people of Feita…. could she?

This was Feita she was thinking of. It wouldn't be good for her to go back there. Even with Allegro here, she could tell that he didn't want her to come back with him.

And then there was the El Search Party. She doubted they would take kindly to her suddenly disappearing on them when they were in battle. She could never face them again.

'I…. want to make sure, 'she said to the fox, 'but I'll have to refrain from using your power, Eun. I don't want to spook the people of Feita more than I already did originally'

'I understand, but these demons won't hold back on you, you know that right, 'Eun stated, 'I will take control and fight if the need arises, Ara'

'That won't be needed, 'Ara replied

"Ara"

"Ara"

"Ara, are you listening to me"

"Huh, "Ara blushed and squeaked when Aisha was nose to nose with her

"I said you were hurt badly in that fight with Elesis. Elesis must go since she's the captain of the Red Knights, but didn't have something else to worry about. Your brother; you could go looking for him again, "She placed a hand on her arm, "You don't have to fight this; this isn't your battle"

Ara smiled at her and took her hand on her's, "I don't think I would ever be able to look big brother in the face again if I told him I traded the lives of innocents just to go looking for him. Big brother…. I'm off schedule anyways, and I can always get back on track later. There's only so many places Aren could be"

"You're an idiot, "Add scoffed at her

Ara grinned, "Maybe, but now I have to pack"

Nodding to everyone, Ara went to the stairs and intentionally bumped shoulders with Elesis on her way up.

"I'll be watching you, "the redhead whispered to her

Huffing, Ara basically slammed her door and kneeled on the floor.

Feita, Elesis, the shard, brother. There was a lot of thing beginning to be piled on her plate.

'You have no idea, "Eun sighed

'What was that, 'Ara narrowed her eyes

'Nothing; get packing, I don't think the El Search Party would take to kindly to being off schedule for a sick girl they don't want with them in the first place, 'Eun ordered

'Right, 'Ara grabbed her back and started to fill it with her small amount of clothing and box of echo's medicine

"Only seven left, "Ara sighed, "Time to start rationing them out more, I guess"

'How are you feeling right now, Ara, 'Eun inquired about her shard

'I'm feeling fine. I had a nightmare earlier, but other than that, I'm feeling pretty well, 'Ara told her

'A nightmare? 'Eun mentally frowned, 'What was it about'

'Nothing in particular, 'Ara lied

'Are you sure, 'Eun was worried

'I'm sure, now let's hurry and get going; the people of Feita need us, 'Ara grunted, grabbing her spear left lying on her bed by an El Search Party members and shuffling out the door

"I'm ready, "Ara sounded as she strutted down the stairs

"Ready, is Ms. Ara not going to wash up first, 'Eve scowled at her

"I plan on getting bloody anyway, "shrugged, "I smell fine"

"Gross, "Elsword snickered, "Alright, let's go to Ariel, "the boy slapped Allegro's back

"Uh, right, "he fixed his glasses but still stared at Ara

"What is Ms. Ariel going to do, "Ara cracked her head to the side in confusion

"Ariel will teleport us there, "He laughed, "It's so much faster and so worth the money"

"Teleport, "Everyone knew Ara was confused

"Don't worry your head about it, "Raven petted her, "I must say, your country is very behind in advancements"

"Yeah, it is, "Ara frowned

"Alright, everyone, let's get going, "Elsword waved his hand and everyone started to shuffle out the townhouse

Ara sighed as she took up the rear with Eve, Add, and Raven.

'I'm coming for you, Aren. Wait for me'

'Big brother'

* * *

 **Yay, I finished it...mostly! I knew this was long awaited and I wished I would have updated sooner.**

 **The fight scene is causing me so many problems. -_- Like, I can't write one of these to save my life. I had a bit of it ready, but it wasn't like I wanted it to be. Better to update the story with the full scene later than to give you a half assed one.**

 **Yo, guess what. I'M 17 now guys! Yeah, I missed my birthday to update, but it's all good. (My b-day was the 19th)**

 **Hey, I'm thinking about doing a face reveal on next year when I turn 18. I promise not to burn your faces off with my ugliness. Yeah, it'll be a little introduction fanfic I'll do. I'll answer some generic questions for the starter and later you guys can comment and I'll answer those in later updates. Sound good?**

 **Have you guys seen the new character Ain? He's cute. Can't wait to see what ships happen for him. Maybe Elesis won't be forever alone now? Hehe, I will have to make use of him in the future *Evilly plots another fanfic***

 **See you in the next installment of What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger.**

 **Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors**


End file.
